What a girl want
by Troyis
Summary: Bella Swan es una chica de 18 años, quien toda su vida deseo conocer a su padre, que por malas jugadas del destino no sabe de su existencia, ella dejara USA, para encontrarlo, conocera el amor y tambien la decepcion. Ed OOC Bella solo un poquito OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos por desgracia, todos ellos son creaciones de la fabulosa mente de Stephenie Meyer. La historia tiene un toque de una película que vi que se llama What a girl want (lo que una chica quiere)**

**Empieza en categoría varia a través de la historia para terminar en M, así que ya saben no la lean si son menores de 18 XD de todos modos pondré al inicio del capítulo cuando los lemmons empiecen.**

**Escapando**

Cada cumpleaños desde que tenía recuerdos lo único que pedía cada vez que soplaba las velas era que mi padre me viniera a buscar, cada vez que veía una estrella fugaz pedía lo mismo; pero nunca se cumplió. Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 18 y decidí cambiar mi deseo, desee con todas mis fuerza encontrar alguien que me amara y nunca me dejara ir, que sin importar lo que tuviéramos que afrontar mantuviera su amor por mí.

Cambie mi deseo, porque había decido buscar yo misma a mi padre, cruzaría el océano para poder abrazarlo, es todo lo que siempre había soñado.

No tenía mucha información sobre solo sabía que se llama Carlisle Cullen, que vive en Londres, que se caso con un chica llamada Esme Swan cuando tenían ambos mi edad porque estaban muy enamorados aunque fueran de clases sociales diferentes, el pertenecía a la nobleza y mi madre era una chica común. Mi madre escapo de la casa de los mis abuelos paternos porque era eso o lo desconocerían ya que decían que mi madre no era buena para él ya que no tenia apellidos ni abolengos, mi madre no podía soportar pensar que mi padre tuviera que pasar angustias por su causa , ella no quería ser la causante de su ruina, así que se fue sin decirle una palabra conmigo en su vientre, mi padre nunca supo de mi y nunca vino tras ella, pero ella lo ha seguido amando como el primer día.

Mi madre me crió ella sola, estudio diseño de interiores y tiene algunos clientes famosos, no somos ricas, pero vivimos moderadamente bien, yo siempre he sido muy simplona aunque mis padres poseen una belleza sobrenatural, Carlisle es rubio, de piel blanca como un fantasma, facciones fuertes y ojos chocolates como los míos. Mi madre tiene el cabello color caramelo, ojos azules y figura pequeña.

Volvía a repasar la nota que le dejaba a mi madre.

_Querida mamá:_

_Cuando leas esta nota lo más seguro es que este camino ya en Londres, quiero conocer a papá, _por favor no te preocupes por nada, yo te llamare en cuanto me haya establecido.

Te amo

tu hija Bella.

Llegue al aeropuerto después de dejar mi nota sobre mi almohada, seguro mamá la vería mañana después de llegar del trabajo, sabía que tenía que salir en la madrugada a seguir con una remodelación que estaba un poco atrasada y tenia fecha de entrega para dentro de dos semanas. Llamaron para que abordara mi vuelo, tome mi bolso de mano que tenía unas cuantas pertenencias importantes y sujete con fuerza el relicario que me dio mi madre donde esta una foto de ellos dos el día de su boda, junto con un mechón del cabello de mi padre, uno del de mi madre y el primer riso que mi madre me corto cuando tenía un año, decía que de esta manera siempre estaríamos conectados como familia. Cuando me senté en el avión mire por la ventanilla y me dispuse a leer mi libro favorito Orgullo y Prejuicio; como siempre yo haciendo gala de mi torpeza no me di cuenta que la silla de mi compañero de vuelo ya estaba ocupada y me tropecé casi cayendo sobre el chico. El me detuvo la caída.

--Muchas gracias y disculpa mi torpeza te he hecho daño?—le dije al chico sentado a mi lado sin atreverme a mirarlo.

--No te preocupes, soy algo duro, ha sido un privilegio salvarla señorita—me dijo una voz ronca

Subí mi vista para mirar al dueño de la esa voz y me encontré de cara con un chico de mi edad, de sonrisa amable, dientes muy blancos, piel bronceada, cabellos negros amarrados en una coleta. Me paso mi bolso de mano que estaba en el compartimiento superior.

--Soy Jacob Black, pero me puedes decir Jake—me dijo mirándome fijamente.

--Soy Bella Swan—dije sonriendo tímidamente

--Vas a Londres por negocios o placer?

--Err.. voy a conocer a mi padre

--Ya has estado en Londres?

--Nop, es la primera vez, tu vas por negocios o placer?

--Actualmente vivo, estudio y trabajo en Londres, pero nací en Fork, Washington, estaba visitando a mi padre. Sabes donde vive tu padre?

--La verdad no—dije bajando la cabeza—voy a hospedarme en algún hotel hasta que dé con su dirección.

--Si quieres te puedo recomendar un hotel, es decente, no tiene pulgas en las camas y es barato—me dijo sonriendo—así no estarías presionada si demoras en conseguir la dirección de tu padre.

Este chico me caía bien, era sencillo hablar con él, era casi tan fácil como respirar, no era como los demás que me acosaban o me trataban mal.

--Es muy amable de tu parte, la verdad no conozco a nadie en Londres, compre un mapa de la cuidad para poderme orientar.

--Bueno ya conoces a dos personas, tu padre y a mi—cuando dijo eso sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

--Bella que te pasa?, dije algo que te ofendió, te juro que no soy ningún asesino en serie.

--No, es eso Jake agradezco tu ayuda, es solo que en Londres ahora solo te conozco a ti, no conozco a mi padre, él ni siquiera sabe que existo—suspire tratando de evitar que mis lagrimas se desbordaran.

--Sabes, al menos como se llama tu padre, de pronto puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo—me dijo tratando de reconfortarme.

--Sí, se llama Carlisle Cullen—le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Vi como el rostro del chico se ensombrecía.

--Te pasa algo Jake?

--Se donde vive tu padre, yo puedo mostrarte el camino, si quieres—dijo con una nota amarga que no supe distinguir, pero estaba entusiasmada ya no tendría que invertir montones de tiempo tratando de localizarlo.

--En serio, Jake, eso sería genial, conoces a mi padre?,

--Si, conozco a Carlisle Cullen, es un buen hombre, no puedo decir lo mismo de sus hijos—dijo con saña

--Hijos?, mi padre tiene hijos?, está casado?—que yo sepa mi padre y mi madre nunca se divorciaron, podría yo entrar en su vida si mis hermanos no me quieren.

--No son hijos de sangre, son adoptados, son hijos de un primo lejano de él que murió junto con su esposa hace casi 10 años, como tu padre era su única familia los adopto. La pequeñita es buena, no puedo decir lo mismo de los otros dos.

--Por favor cuéntame más Jake—dije suplicante.

--Alice es la más pequeña, es buena gente, sus hermanos la cuidan mucho, pero ella esta medio loca sabes, se la pasa de compras, digo tu padre tiene todo el dinero del mundo y los padres de ellos también eran ricos. El del medio es Edward—dijo arrastrando las silabas—es altanero, déspota y un don Juan, solo sabe jugar con las mujeres. El mayor es Emmett, parece un gigante, nunca he cruzado más de dos palabras con él así que no sabría decirte, tendrás que averiguarlo por tu misma.

--Vaya parecen complicados los hermanitos. Mi padre.. tiene.. a alguien?—por favor di que no, por favor di que no, pensé.

--No, Lord Cullen siempre ha estado solo, se refugia en su biblioteca, aunque hace como una año, lo ha estado persiguiendo una viuda altanera llamada Kate Denalí, ella tiene planes de atrapar a tu padre y su hija Tanya de atrapar a Edward, ojala lo haga así tomara una cucharada de su propia medicina ese estúpido—dijo cerrando los puños, la verdad Jacob daba algo de miedo cuando hablaba de Edward.

--Creo que será mejor que de todos modos me consiga un hotel Jake, hasta ver como resultan las cosas con mi padre.

--Vienes a quedarte?

--No, lo creo solo por unos meses, yo vivo en Phoenix con mi madre y me han aceptado en varias universidades solo que aun no decido a cual voy a ir, creo que me tomare un año sabático.—aunque sabía que no era así, era muy cobarde lo más seguro es que volviera antes de que empezaran las clases, tenía una beca parcial en Darthmuth para estudiar literatura.

--Tu padre es un buen hombre, Bella, solo que no todas las personas que la rodean lo son. En el mundo donde viven, solo es movido por las alianzas, el poder y el dinero; ten eso en cuenta Bella, la gente se vende por un par de monedas.—dije mirando al frente, aparte la mirada su cara era de temer, sus manos se convirtieron en puños cerrados fuertemente.

Conversamos un poco más, me dijo que el hotel que me recomendaba se llama Generator London y queda cerca de Bloomsbury. Me dijo que de allí me indicaría donde quedaba la casa mi padre y que yo decidiera cuando ir a conocerlo. El tiempo se pasó volando, dormí un poco.

--Bella, despierta, Bella ya llegamos—escuche que me decía una voz, abrí los ojos y me encontré de cerca con los oscuros ojos de Jacob

Ya llegamos?

..Si, apresúrate o seremos los últimos en bajar.

Tome mi bolso de mano y seguí a Jacob por la terminal recogimos nuestras maletas, compartimos un taxi que nos llevo al hotel me registre y dejamos mis maletas en la habitación. Luego lo acompañe a su casa a dejar sus maletas, era una casa pequeña, tenía un bonito jardín, me dijo que tenía un compañero de habitación que se llama Seth, le dije que lo esperaría afuera, no lo conocía lo suficiente como para entrar a su casa, no fuera a ser un asesino en serie. En cuanto dejo sus maletas me dijo que me llevaría a dar una vuelta por la cuidad, me mostraría por fuera la casa de mi padre para que supiera cómo llegar, luego comeríamos algo y me devolvería al hotel.

Saco del pequeño garaje una moto negra de pintura lustrosa.

--Vamos a ir en moto?—pregunte un tanto asustada

--Si, no temas, no dejare que nada te pase, te llevaría en mi auto, pero aun no termino de arreglarlo.

--Así, que eres mecánico

--Hago de todo un poco para poder pagarme mis estudios—me sonrió

--Bueno vamos—le dije mientras tomaba el casco rojo que me ofrecía.

Anduvimos por las calles de Londres, me enseño el Big Ben, El Parlamento, el Puente de Londres, el rio Tamesí, el puente London Millenium, me prometió que me traería otro día que no estuviéramos cortos de tiempo a conocer esas zonas turísticas de cerca. Condujo a una velocidad razonable, me dijo que lo hacía porque era la primera vez que montaba moto, condujo cerca de 30 minutos hasta que llegamos a las afueras, cada vez las casas se hacían más grandes y tenían más distancia entre ellas.

Se detuvo frente a una mansión blanca de tres plantas, se veía antigua pero tenía toques modernos, frente a ella habían 4 autos, un porshe amarillo, un jeep enorme, un convertible rojo y un mercedes negro. Jacob me dejo mirar en silencio la casa de mi padre, tenía una sensación de tener un nudo en el estomago, me dijo que volvería en unos 10 minutos para dejarme pensar.

Me quede largo rato mirando hacia la casa, perdida en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta que a mi lado se había detenido un auto.

--Oye, tú qué haces allí—escuche decir a la voz más hermosa que había oído en mi vida, me voltee lentamente para encontrarme de frente con una ángel, su cabello era cobrizo, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda que me atraparon, sentí como si las piernas se me hicieran gelatina.

--Yo..yo..—nada salía de mi boca

--Te comieron la lengua los ratones o solo puedes decir eso?—me dijo con una sonrisa petulante aunque era tan hermosa que me sentí embobada., de pronto me saco de mis cavilaciones.—Niña, ey despierta, esto es propiedad privada, así que vete antes que llame a la policía para que te saque.—sin decir más se monto en su auto y atravesó las verjas de la casa de mi padre.

--Estúpido dueño de un volvo plateado—dije entre dientes, enojada que se creía ese

--Veo que conociste a tu hermanito Edward—me asuste cuando escuche la voz de Jacob no lo escuche llegar.

--Ese es Edward?

--Sip, ese es Edward—dijo con un filo acido en su voz.

--Pues veo a lo que te referías con lo que me dijiste en el avión.

--Vas a entrar o esperaras a mañana?

--Prefiero venir mañana, este chico me ha dejado de mal humor—tenía ganas de patear su lindo trasero.

--Vamos a comer—me dijo halando mi camisa

Nos montamos en su moto y fuimos de vuelta a la ciudad, paramos en McDonald's y nos sentamos a comer.

--Jake.. como sabes donde vive mi padre y conoces a su familia?

Su mirada fue cautelosa, luego hablo como midiendo sus palabras.

--Te darás cuenta de eso en poco tiempo—me dijo con una media sonrisa

No hice más preguntas sobre eso, no quería incomodar a Jacob, el parecía ser buena persona. Llegamos al hotel y me despedí de él, me dejo sus números de teléfonos por cualquier cosa que necesitara o si necesitaba un amigo con quien hablar. Me dirigí a mi habitación pensando que mañana conocería a mi padre, me aceptaría?, me rechazaría?

También pensé en ese chico de ojos verdes que me deslumbro, nunca me había sentido así por nadie. Edward fue muy grosero, pero en sus ojos se leía algo más, no estoy segura de que emoción era. Cansada me di un baño y me acosté a dormir.

Los rayos de sol me despertaron por la mañana, me bañe y me puse unos jeans con una camiseta y unas zapatillas. Guarde en mi mochila, mi pasaporte, mi certificado de nacimiento, la foto de mi padre que mi madre me dio después de verme ir a su cuarto a escondidas a verla, mi libro orgullo y prejuicio ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo me tomaría el viaje en taxi.

Una vez más fuera de la casa de mi padre, no supe que hacer, tocar el timbre?, no veía ningún timbre en ningún lugar, apreté fuertemente el relicario y me dispuse a caminar, pensé en saltarme la cerca pero con mi asombro equilibrio era toda Azaña, no me importo tome aire y escale por las enredaderas, pero como siempre al llegar arriba mi pie se atoro y me caí de panza al suelo—Auchh!! Eso dolió—dije en voz alta, me había raspado la rodilla y un brazo también, genial ahora conocería a mi padre cubierta de polvo y con las ropas rasgadas, pero ya había llegado hasta aquí así que camine lentamente la casa, sosteniendo fuertemente mi relicario, me estaba mordiendo el labio por los nervios.

Estaba casi a 50 metros de la entrada principal cuando la puerta se abrió y vi salir a Edward, nos congelamos un segundo, pero cuando el avanzo, lo único en lo que pensé fue en correr, no conocía las instalaciones pero pase por el jardín como alma que lleva el diablo, buscando una manera de entrar a la casa y ver a mi padre, tratando de escapar de ese chico que posiblemente me lo impediría, cruce por un pasillo y vi que a la distancia había otra puerta, corrí con todo hacia ella, cuando sentí que alguien me atrapo por el brazo y me presiono contra la pared, tapándome la boca con una mano.

--Que demonios haces aquí?—dijo Edward, mirándome duramente.


	2. Mi nueva familia

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer ^_^ y me inspiré en la película "What a girl want".

Gracias a Saranya.x por su increible beteo XD

* * *

**What a girl want**

**Capítulo 2 – Mi nueva familia**

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —dijo Edward, mirándome duramente.

—Y... y... yo... —¿Cómo podía una cara tan hermosa tener una mirada tan dura?

—Tu, ¿tu qué, venias a robar? ¿O eres periodista y querías ver si había algún escándalo en la vida de los Cullen? —Dijo mientras me presionaba más contra la pared con su cuerpo, su rostro a centímetros del mío

El enojo le fue ganando al miedo.

—No, no soy una ladrona y tampoco periodista. ¡Suéltame ahora! —Le grité

—¿Entonces qué rayos haces aquí? No me digas que te gusté tanto ayer que viniste a ver si te podías meter en mi cama —me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras posaba su mano en mi cintura.

Nunca he sido una persona violenta, pero esta vez mi rabia sobrepasó mis buenas intenciones, tan fuerte como pude le dí una bofetada. Él me soltó por la impresión y aproveché para salir corriendo, sabía que me alcanzaría pronto, era muy rápido, me tomó por el brazo justo cuando estábamos frente a la puerta principal.

—¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme? —me gruñó.

—Te dije que me soltaras —le dije tratando de liberar mi brazo de su agarre.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí? —Escuché la voz de un hombre —Edward, suelta a la señorita.

Me fui girando poco a poco, para encontrarme de frente con mi padre, no podía apartar los ojos de él, siempre había soñado con este momento, bueno quería que fuera exactamente así como lo conociera, pero ahí estaba podía ver mis ojos en sus ojos. Él sostuvo mi mirada y lo vi estudiando mi rostro, de la misma manera en la que yo lo estudiaba a él. Se acercó lentamente con un paso grácil.

—Buenos días jovencita, soy Carlisle Cullen —me dí cuenta que me miró fijamente y exhaló profundamente, seguí su mirada y me percaté de que miraba mi relicario. —¿Do...dónde conseguiste eso? —me preguntó señalándolo.

—Me lo dio mi madre, para que pudiera tener algo de mi padre; soy Isabella Swan, la hija de Esme y según tengo entendido también suya —le dije mirando al suelo, ¿qué pasará, si no me quiere? Bueno tendrás que vivir con eso Bella me dije a mí misma.

Sentí una mano fría que me levantaba el mentón y miraba en mis ojos, como tratando de encontrar una respuesta, yo sabia lo que veía, mis ojos era sus ojos.

—Por favor Carlisle, no vas a creerle a esta chica sus mentiras, seguro es una patraña; además ¿quién diablos es Esme? —Preguntó Edward.

—Esme es... es... mi esposa —dijo mi padre sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos —vamos a mi despacho Isabella, creo que tenemos que conversar.

—Prefiero que me diga Bella, por favor, Lord Cullen —dije tímidamente.

—Bueno, Bella, por el momento dime Carlisle —me dijo sonriendo.

—Estáe bien Carlisle —le devolví la sonrisa.

—Carlisle, ¿no vas a creerle, verdad? —volvió a decir Edward.

—Edward…. —dijo Carlisle en t un tono que dejaba claro que el asunto estaba zanjado.

Escuché al chico gruñir, pero ninguno de los dos le prestamos atención.

Carlisle me guió a la casa, con una mano sobre mi hombro; la casa era majestuosa, las paredes tenían tonos neutros, las alfombras eran blancas, era enorme la estancia que daba paso a la sala, me indicó que siguiera por un pasillo, habían colgadas hermosas pinturas en las paredes, parecían originales. Llegamos a unas puertas dobles, él las abrió y me indicó que pasara. Era una oficina digna de un decano de universidad, había montones de libros en las estanterías, las paredes que no tenían estantes de libros tenían retratos como los del pasillo, me llamó mucho la atención un retrato de una mujer que era muy parecida a mí solo que sus ojos eran azules y su cabello del mismo tono que el de Carlisle. Él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando y me sonrió.

—Esa era mi madre: Renée, puedo decir que te pareces mucho a ella, por eso te miraba allá afuera, el parecido es sorprende menos en los ojos, tus ojos son los míos y son iguales a los de Charlie, mi padre —me dijo señalando el retrato al lado del de Renée —parece que tienes su cabello también —me dijo sonriendo —. Ahora bien Bella, ¿me puedes explicar por qué no escuché de ti en casi 19 años?

—Bueno mi madre se fue, creo que esa parte ya la conoces —le dije mirando al suelo —y me llevaba en su vientre, ella trabajó para sacarme adelante y cuando le pregunté quien era mi padre me contó la historia, siempre quise verte pero no sabia como contactarte, así que cuando cumplí mis 18 años, tomé un avión y vine hasta acá; no espero que me aceptes, ni que cambies tu vida, ni nada por el estilo, yo solo quería conocerte —le dije y sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Carlisle estaba pensativo, saqué con cuidado mi certificado de nacimiento y lo puse sobre su escritorio, él lo tomó y no dijo nada, siguió con la mirada fija a la ventana; ya sabia que esto pasaría, no podía entrar a su vida y decirle "_hola sabes soy tu hija perdida de la que no sabias nada_" y pensar que él me abrazaría y me diría que me quería. Quería salir corriendo, él seguía sin decir nada. Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Lamento mucho haberte molestado —me volteé y tomé el pomo de la puerta para abrirlo cuando sentí unas manos sobre mis hombros.

—¿A dónde vas Bella? —me preguntó con unos ojos suaves, pero pude ver que había dolor en ellos.

—Regreso a casa, esto fue un error, no debí venir a importunarte —las lágrimas se empezaron a agrupar en mis ojos.

—He vivido sin ti 18 años Bella, no pretendo dejar que te alejes ahora que te tengo —me giró lentamente y pude ver que sus ojos también tenían lágrimas aunque estas no se derraban aún; de pronto me envolvió en un abrazo y yo se lo devolví, me besó la cabeza y acarició mis cabellos.

—Eres muy hermosa Bella, tanto como Esme —me dijo con un asomo de una sonrisa —. Bien, ¿qué piensa Esme de que hayas venido?

—Er... rr... bueno técnicamente no sabe, bueno ya debe saber... yo… me escapé —pude ver que sus ojos se abrían, rayos seguro estaba frita, Esme me iba a matar y podía ver que Carlisle no estaba muy contento tampoco.

—¿Te escapaste? —dijo enarcando una ceja —. ¿Viajaste sola desde USA para venir acá? —de pronto me quedé paralizada, Carlisle se empezó a reír.

—Definitivamente eres mi hija —me dijo entre carcajadas, ok…

Ahora si estaba perdida. ¿De qué se ríe? —Me pregunté.

—Err… Carlisle ¿por qué dices eso?

—Porque también me escapé a tu edad, así fue como conocí a tu madre —dijo aun riendo —. Bueno Bella, dime, ¿dónde están tus maletas?

—En el hotel —el arqueó una ceja.

—¿Hotel?

—Sí, llegué ayer y me hospedé en un hotel, tengo que tener un lugar donde quedarme mientras este aquí.

—Bella, eres mi hija no puedo dejarte que te quedes en un hotel, mientras yo tengo habitaciones de sobra, además solo tienes 18 años es muy peligroso que estés sola en Londres. Antes que nada necesitas llamar a Esme para decirle que estas bien y luego haré que alguien te acompañe a recoger tus pertenencias para traerlas.

Me extendió un teléfono y marqué al celular de mi madre, suspiré profundamente, sabia que Esme estaría enojada conmigo.

—Hola habla Esme.

—Mamá, soy yo.

—Bella, ¿dónde estás? ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte sin avisarme? ¿Cómo me dejaste solo una nota? Te volviste loca, no conoces Londres, ni siquiera sabes donde vive tu padre, te exijo que tomes un avión de vuelta en este instante jovencita.

—Mamá estoy bien en serio, nada me ha pasado, además… ya conocí a Carlisle.

Mi madre quedó en silencio.

—Mamá, ¿estás allí?,

Aún no contestaba.

—¿Mamá?

Carlisle observaba toda nuestra conversación, extendió su mano para que le diera el teléfono.

_**Carlisle POV**_

Salí de la casa al escuchar que Edward le gritaba a alguien, vi que la tenía fuertemente tomada del brazo y ella se trataba de liberar. Le dije a Edward que la soltara, ella se giró hasta que se encontró con mi mirada, esos ojos, sus ojos son los míos, su rostro es el de mi madre, esto no puede ser, yo no he estado con nadie que no sea Esme…

Esme, aún me duele pronunciar su nombre. Me presenté con la chica, no podía tener más de 18 años, vi que algo colgaba de su cuello, no podía ser, el relicario que le di a Esme hace tantos años, no podía ser, no… no podía, ¿se había Esme involucrado en otra relación? Digo estábamos casados aún, pero nos habíamos separado hace casi 19 años, si la chica tenía 18 podría… podría ser mi hija; ella confirmó mis sospechas, dijo que yo era su padre, yo… ¿el padre de alguien? Soy el padre de mis sobrinos legalmente, pero por sus venas no corre mi sangre, una hija… Isabella.

La llevé a mi despacho, la vi observando la foto de Renée, mi madre siempre fue una mujer dura y fría, solo quería a su perro y a sus caballos; recuerdo que fue muy dura con Esme mientras estuvimos juntos, sé que ella fue la razón principal por la que Esme se fue. Isabella se parecía mucho a ella, me di cuenta que se preguntaba quien era, le expliqué el parecido con mis padres.

Me dio su certificado de nacimiento, nació el 13 de septiembre 1991, su cumpleaños había sido hacía cuatro días, miré por la ventana; sentía una serie de emociones por mi pecho, enojo con Esme por no haberme dicho, dicha por tenerla al alcance de mis brazos y poderle dar todo el cariño que le fue negado por mi ignorancia, agradecimiento con Esme por haberla criado bien, se veía una chica buena y tímida, sobrecogimiento. ¿Podría cuidar de ella? ¿Podría ella llegarme a ver como su padre después de tanto tiempo de ausencia?

No me di cuenta que ella se iba hasta que me dijo que no quería haberme molestado, noté que malinterpretó mi silencio, pensó que no la quería, ¿cómo no podía quererla? Solo la conocía hace menos de una 1 hora y podía ver lo dulce que era; además ella era la representación del amor que Esme y yo nos tuvimos, un amor que aún siento en mi pecho.

Sin pensarlo dos veces supe que no podía dejarla alejarse de mi, no podía volver a salir de mi vida ahora que la había encontrado, la abracé y le dije que me haría cargo de ella, me contó que se había escapado, vaya que es intrépida dicen que hijo de tigre sale rayado, yo también me escapaba a su edad, pero ahora me sorprendió saber que se estaba quedando en un hotel, sola, esos lugares no son para una adolescente y menos si se llega a saber su relación conmigo, ella debe estar en un lugar seguro y no hay lugar más seguro que conmigo que soy su padre.

Le pedí que llamara a su madre para informarle que llegó sana y salva conmigo, vi que se mordía el labio, me imagino que si mi Esme seguía igual que siempre, le daría una buena reprimenda, pero luego haría como que nada pasó, mi Esme siempre fue muy bondadosa.

Cuando empezó a hablar con ella, me di cuenta que no me había equivocado, si la estaba regañando, podía escuchar la melodiosa voz de Esme incluso parado a un lado de Bella, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer, pero quería hablar con ella, así que le indique a Bella que me pasara el teléfono.

—Esme, soy Carlisle.

—Carlisle yo... ¿Cómo estas?—Había echado tanto de menos su voz.

—Bien gracias, solo que hace una hora me enteré que te llevaste algo mió cuando te fuiste —sonreí, desde que vi a Bella, no tuve duda que estaba frente a mi hija.

—Bueno Carlisle, lo siento, no quería que Bella saliera lastimada, lamento no haberte dicho esto antes. ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Qué planean hacer?—No podía enojarme con ella, la amaba tanto.

—Bueno se quedará conmigo, en mi casa, la presentaré a mis hijos adoptivos y a la sociedad de Londres, luego ella decidirá lo que quiera hacer.

—Carlisle, por favor cuida mucho de mi Bella, es mi razón de existir, no dejes que le hagan daño…

—Estará a salvo conmigo Esme, no te preocupes —la cuidaría con mi vida, ella es mi hija, igual que te hubiera cuidado a ti si me hubieras dejado, añadí solo para mi.

—Adiós Carlisle, no dudes en llamarme si pasa algo.

—Despreocúpate Esme, te llamaré semanalmente para darte reportes —ya tenia una excusa para escuchar su voz.

Bella me miraba con una expresión curiosa, vi que mordía su labio, un gesto que hacía Esme cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Bella, te voy a presentar al resto de la familia —ella asintió.

Cuando fui a abrir la puerta no pude evitar reírme, al ver que tres 3 chicos caían a mis pies, seguro estaban recostados contra ella escuchando lo que hablábamos. Bella también se rió, su risa lleno mi estudio, era muy musical.

—Bella, ellos son mis hijos, Edward, Emmet y Alice.

—Chicos ella es Bella, mi hija.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que es tu hija Carlisle?—Rugió Edward.

—¿Estás diciendo que estoy mintiendo?—lo miró Bella, entrecerrando sus ojos, pese a que era poco más de una cabeza más baja que Edward, no se intimidó ante su mirada de furia —. Yo no digo mentiras, soy fatal para eso y si no me crees es tu problema —le dijo picándole el pecho con el dedo índice.

Todos los demás mirábamos la escena muy entretenidos, Edward tenia una cara de incredulidad, yo sabia perfectamente bien que ninguna mujer fuera de su hermana le había hablado así. Puse una mano sobre el hombro de Bella para que se calmara.

—Vamos Edward hasta un ciego puede ver que Bella es casi idéntica a Renée y tiene los ojos de Charlie y Carlisle; así que acostúmbrate al hecho de tener una nueva hermana —le dijo Alice.

—Hermanita —dijo Emmet, envolviendo a Bella en un abrazo que la levantó del piso —eres dura eso me gusta, tendrás que pasar las verdes y las maduras con el tonto de mi hermano, pero por lo visto, no se la pondrás fácil —dijo bajándola.

—Bienvenida a la familia —dijeron Alice y Emmet al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias, Alice y Emmet —dijo Bella casi sin aliento después del abrazo de Emmet.

—Niños, tengo que ir al Parlamento. Por favor ayuden a Bella a instalarse, que tome la habitación sur del tercer piso y llévenla al hotel donde se estaba hospedando a recoger su equipaje. Cuento con ustedes para hacer sentir a Bella en casa —les dije, mirando especialmente a Edward —los tres la van a ayudar en todo lo que dije el día de hoy.

Me voltee a ver a Bella, le sonreí y le di a mi hija un beso en la frente era, el primer beso que le daba a mi hija.

—Volveré en la noche, Bella, antes de la cena, cuídate.

—Que tengas buen día Carlisle —me dijo con una tímida sonrisa. Esperaba que algún día me llamara papá.

* * *

_¿Qué opinan? ¿Debería continuarla o la debo tirar a mi papelera de reciclaje?_

_Gracias aliswandecullen y miadharu28 por su apoyo XD_


	3. Ojos chocolates

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Meyer, lo único mío es la obsesión por Edward, pero quien no la tiene.**

**Me baso en la película "What a Girl Want" pero los giros son míos, así que se parece, pero no se parece ^_^.**

**Éste fic inicia en categoría T, pero luego pasará a M, así que les aviso desde ahora.**

Gracias a mi beta _**saranya.x**_ por su increíble trabajo.

* * *

**What a girl want**

**Capítulo 3 - Ojos Chocolates**

**Dos meses antes - ****POV Edward**

Escuché una lejana voz llamándome. Me tapé la cara con la almohada para ignorar a la loca de mi hermanita. La cama empezó a vibrar bajo mi cuerpo a medida que el duendecillo brincaba en ella una y otra vez.

—¡Edward, Edward! Despierta, ¡vamos Edwarddddd! —Dijo tratando de levantar la almohada que tenía en el rostro.

—¡Fuera de aquí Alice! —le gruñí.

—No me iré hasta que me escuches hermanito, tuve una de mis visiones.

—No me importan tus locas "visiones", si sigues así, haré que te internen en un manicomio o terminaré yo en uno. ¿Por qué no me dices a qué caballo apostarle en el gran Derby, como a tu Jasper?

Ella golpeó mi cabeza con su pequeña mano.

—Deja de ser tan idiota Edward y hazme caso.

Me levanté de mala manera sentándome, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, mientras ella me miraba divertida.

—Está bien hermanita todo lo veo y todo lo sé, dime tu gloriosa visión. ¿Volviste a ver a Jasper llevarte de compras?—le dije burlándome.

—No bobo esta visión fue sobre ti —me dijo con una chispa en los ojos que no le veía hace tiempo.

—¿Sobre mi? Déjame adivinar, ¿seré el próximo primer ministro, o mejor el rey? ¿Es eso? —le pregunté con burla, Alice rodó sus ojos.

—No Edward, tu vida cambiará, dará un giro completo, no pude ver bien con exactitud, pero sé que todo cambiará cuando veas una chica de ojos chocolate.

—Alice, suenas como una gitana charlatana de una feria, hay miles de millones de mujeres con los ojos chocolates.

—Solo te digo Edward que cuando la veas sabrás que es ella y te enamorarás perdidamente —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. Entonces hermanito, ¿cuándo te llevaras a Tanya a la cama? —Me hizo una mueca.

—Alice deja de meterte en mi vida —le advertí.

—Sólo te pregunto hermanito, no te enojes, solamente te digo: Edward deja de escupir para arriba no vaya a ser y te caiga la saliva en la cara, creo que ya deberías saber que no se debe apostar en mi contra —sin decir nada más se alejó dando brincos.

Todas las mujeres son unas mentirosas, no creo en ninguna, sólo en mi hermanita. Yo nunca me enamoraré, yo estaba con mi padre cuando encontró a mi madre en una posición algo comprometedora con el jardinero. Desde ese momento las odié a todas, por lo que mi padre sufrió. Yo probaría que ese duendecillo estaba equivocado.

Saqué mi celular y busqué entre mi larga lista de "amigas" una con la que pudiera pasar el rato y olvidarme de las estupideces de Alice.

—Heidi, ¿cómo estás bebé?

**Dos meses después:**

Volvía a casa después de pasar la tarde retozando con una de mis tantas "amigas", todas esperaban atraparme y que yo me enamorara de ellas, yo siempre les dejaba claro que solo quería una cosa con ellas, así que lo tomaban o lo dejaban, así de sencillo, sin rodeos. Mientras me acercaba a la entrada fui sacado de mis reflexiones, por una chica que miraba perdida en sus pensamientos mi casa, ella era muy linda a decir verdad, tenía bonito cuerpo, largo cabello castaño oscuro, su piel era blanca, casi transparente. Me bajé del auto para ver más de cerca a esta niña y digo niña por que debía tener la misma edad que Alice o poco menos.

—Oye, ¿tú qué haces allí? —le dije, no pude evitar que el tono mandón me saliera de los labios, cuando se volteó a mirarme pude ver sus suaves labios que invitaban a ser besados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su nariz era pequeña, se veía absolutamente hermosa, seguí levantando la mirada hasta que me topé con dos enormes ojos color chocolate. ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser, esos ojos, no, no, no, nunca me enamoraré. Se veía asustada, tartamudeó cuando me habló, su voz era muy dulce y suave, pero no me dejé doblegar por eso.

—¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones o sólo puedes decir eso? —le dije mientras le sonreía sarcásticamente —. Niña, ey despierta, esto es propiedad privada, así que vete antes que llame a la policía para que te saque —le dije antes de montarme en mi auto y dirigirme a la casa. Listo nunca la vería más, así que la "visión" de mi hermanita nunca se cumpliría.

Esa noche no dormí bien, me la pasé soñando con esa chica, sus ojos me parecían perseguirme a donde fuera que mirara. Eso me pasa por escuchar a la imitación de psíquica que tengo por hermana.

En la mañana decidí que lo mejor seria salir a dar una vuelta con alguna de mis amiguitas, así borraría de mi mente esa chica. Cuando abrí la puerta de la casa no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían, ahí estaba la chica, me miraba con sus enormes ojos chocolates a unos cincuenta metros de la entrada, ¿qué demonios hacia aquí, me quería volver loco? Ella me tendría que explicar, cuando me acerque, ella corrió, yo no me detuve ni dos segundos a pensar cuando empecé a perseguirla, me sentía un depredador y ella era mi presa no la dejaría escapar sin una respuesta, supe el lugar por donde pasaría así que la esperé tendiéndole una emboscada, la tomé del brazo, le tapé la boca y la presioné contra la pared, sus suaves curvas se presionaron contra mi cuerpo, se sentía tan suave como si la pudiera romper si ponía demasiada fuerza. Ella me debía una explicación de por qué me quería torturar.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Le pregunté entre dientes.

—Y… y… yo… —sentí como temblaba contra mi cuerpo, debía estar muy asustada.

—Tú, ¿tú qué, venías a robar? ¿O eres periodista y querías ver si había algún escándalo en la vida de los Cullen? —Le dije presionándola más contra mi cuerpo y bajando mi rostro hacia el suyo, sentí unas estúpidas ganas de besarla. ¡¿Qué diablos me pasa?!

—No, no soy una ladrona y tampoco periodista; ¡suéltame ahora!—Me gritó, quedé algo en shock, pero lo sacudí pronto.

—¿Entonces qué rayos haces aquí? No me digas que te gusté tanto ayer que viniste a ver si te podías meter en mi cama —seguramente eso era lo que quería igual que todas, seguro sabía quien era y que tenía el titulo de mi padre además de que heredaría el de Carlisle.

Nunca supuse lo que pasaría después, me abofeteó, esa niña se atrevió a golpearme. ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?! Me quedé pasmado unos segundos hasta que la vi correr, no la iba a dejarse salir con esa y que le dijera a todo mundo que ella golpeó a Edward Cullen. La tomé por el brazo cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa. Estaba tan enojado que le gruñí, nunca nadie me había golpeado, ¿cómo se atrevió esa chiquilla? Además tuvo el coraje de gritarme que la soltara.

¡Genial! Ahora apareció Carlisle y me ordenó que la soltara, él estaba raro, miraba a la chica de una manera extraña como si tratara de encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que parecía tener en la mente, directamente de los ojos de la niña.

Lo que le dijo a continuación me dejo pasmado.

—Me lo dio mi madre, para que pudiera tener algo de mi padre, soy Isabella Swan, la hija de Esme y según tengo entendido también suya.

¿Una hija de Carlisle? Eso es imposible, es una estafadora no hay dudas, seguro querrá decir que Carlisle tuvo una aventura con su madre, esta Isabella era astuta, pero no sabia que en mí encontraría un enemigo para sus planes.

Le dije que no le creyera y además, quién es esa Esme. Sus palabras me dejaron aún más pasmado.

—Esme es… es... mi esposa —me dijo sin romper el contacto visual con la chica —vamos a mi despacho Isabella, creo que tenemos que conversar.

¿Esposa? Nunca supe que Carlisle se hubiera casado, ¿hace cuanto? No me iba a rendir tan pronto.

—Carlisle, ¿no vas a creerle, verdad? —Él me dejo saber que el asunto estaba zanjado, mientras llevaba a "Bella" hacia su despacho. Yo solté un montón de blasfemias bajo mi aliento.

Los seguí a una distancia prudencial, no me quedaría sin saber de que hablaba, no la dejaría embaucar a mi padre adoptivo. Casi había llegado al despacho cuando sentí unas pequeñas manos tocarme el hombro, me volteé para encontrarme con el duendecillo que tenia por hermana y mi hermano Emmett.

—Eddy, te oímos pelear con alguien allá afuera —me dijo Alice casi brincando a mi lado.

—Por favor Alice no me vengas con eso, seguro estaban tú y el grandulón este observando y escuchando cada palabra desde su habitación.

Ambos sonreían con complicidad.

—Así que, hermanito, te golpeó una chica —Emmett empezó a reír

—Por lo visto tiene mucha fuerza o te tenía mucha rabia, ese golpe se te hinchará —dijo Alice, riéndose también.

¡Genial! Ahora mis dos hermanos menores se estaban burlando de mí.

—Lo que nos debe importar es que esa chica es una impostora y tenemos que sacarla de aquí —les dije con seguridad.

—Vamos Edward, si Bella es igual a Renée, salvo en los ojos —dijo Alice.

—Sí Edward, la chica no parece mentir; además tiene los ojos de Carlisle y Charlie —me dijo levantando las cejas en forma burlona.

—Ya cállense que quiero escuchar —les dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Los dos me imitaron y así los tres pegamos los oídos a la puerta. Todo se escuchaba muy entrecortado.

—_He vivido sin ti 18 años Bella, no pretendo dejar que te alejes ahora que te tengo._

—Diablos lo convenció —les dije en susurros.

Sus ojos chocolate eran tan transparentes, no creía en el fondo que estuviera mintiendo, pero empujé ese pensamiento lejos antes que me emponzoñara.

—Shhh Edward no dejas oír, parece que están hablando por teléfono —susurró de vuelta Alice.

—¿Quién con quien?—Susurró Emmett.

—Pues no sé, parece la chica con su madre…. Esperen parece que Calisle tomó el teléfono —susurré yo.

—Parece que se quedará a vivir con nosotros —dijo Alice.

—Cállate que nos escucharán… —no pude terminar de decir, porque la puerta se abrió de pronto y los tres caímos al suelo, Calisle y la chica se rieron; la risa de ella era musical como campanillas. Edward concéntrate, me estaba enojando conmigo mismo.

—Bella, ellos son mis hijos: Edward, Emmett y Alice—dijo Carlisle señalándonos.

—Chicos ella es Bella, mi hija —ya la presenta como su hija.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que es tu hija, Carlisle? —Rugí como podía estar tan seguro.

—¿Estas diciendo que estoy mintiendo? —Me dijo la chica, entrecerrando sus ojos, se creía una tigresa y era solo un gatito; quise reírme de mí mismo —.Yo no digo mentiras, soy fatal para eso y si no me crees es tu problema —me dijo picándome el pecho con un dedo, su toque se sintió como electricidad a través del cuerpo, no sabía que pensar, no me podía creer que esta niña me hablara así y me hiciera sentir cosas que nunca pensé posibles.

Carlisle le puso una mano en el hombro, me imagino que para calmarla, pude ver como todos estaban disfrutando de la escena.

—Vamos Edward hasta un ciego puede ver que Bella es casi idéntica a Renée y tiene los ojos de Charlie y Carlisle; así que acostúmbrate al hecho de tener una nueva hermana —me dijo Alice, pude leer en su ojos lo que estaba pensando, "_ojos chocolates_".

—Hermanita —dijo Emmett, envolviendo a la chica en un abrazo —eres dura eso me gusta, tendrás que pasar las verdes y las maduras con el tonto de mi hermano, pero por lo visto, no se la pondrás fácil —él sabía perfectamente que en verdad no le haría la vida nada fácil a esa intrusa.

Carlisle nos ordenó que la ayudáramos a instalarse en la casa y la lleváramos a buscar sus cosas al hotel. Había dispuesto una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, genial, la tendría a mi disposición más fácilmente ya que mi habitación estaba en el mismo piso y la de Carlisle en el primero, así que no podría recurrir tan fácilmente a su "papi" cuando pusiera mi plan en marcha.

—Bella, tú y yo seremos grandes amigas —le dijo Alice, dando brinquitos.

La chica iba hablando con Emmett, mientras todos nos dirigíamos al garaje a buscar los autos, podía ver que Alice me miraba de reojo.

—Suéltalo ya, Alice—le dije entre dientes.

—Sólo te diré una cosa Edward —dijo mirándome con una sonrisa diabólica.

—¿Qué? —Le gruñí, no estaba de humor para sus juegos.

—Bella tiene los ojos chocolates —dicho esto se adelantó para alcanzar a la chica y a Emmett.

Sí, pensé para mí mismo, sus ojos son chocolate.


	4. Soy una Cullen

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, la dueña de ellos y del crepúsculo es Stephenie Meyer, si yo fuera la dueña, estaría podrida en dinero XD y no les prestaría mi Edward XD que mala soy v.v**

**Gracias a saranya.x por su increíble beteo**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 4**

**¡Soy una Cullen!**

BPOV

—Bueno chicos nos vamos todos en el Jeep de Emmett —dijo Alice entre brinquitos.

—¿Estás loca? Yo no pretendo ir con ustedes —dijo Edward matándola con la mirada.

—Ya escuchaste a Carlisle, vamos a ir los tres a buscar las cosas de Bella. ¿En qué hotel te estás quedando Bella? —me preguntó; pero Edward la cortó.

—Si no vas le diré a Carlisle, no creo que quieras que el tío se vuelva a enojar contigo. Aunque ahora seas mayor de edad, no dudes que te quitará de nuevo el Austin Martín —le dijo Alice mirándolo de una manera que asustaba.

—No te atreverías... Alice —le dijo Edward con un tono de miedo en su voz.

—¿Quieres apostar? —le dijo ella poniendo sus manitos en su cintura y levantando una ceja.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan irritante, cuando eres tan chiquita?

—Es otro de mis muchos talentos naturales hermanito, al igual que tu bipolaridad.

Emmett y yo habíamos observado la discusión en completo silencio, pero después de esas palabras no pudimos evitar soltar unas carcajadas, yo me sujetaba las costillas y Emmett se tuvo que sentar en las escaleras porque se sacudía violentamente entre carcajada y carcajada.

Edward nos miró ceñudo.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí, chiquilla? —me dijo irritado.

—No me digas Sherlock, ¿lo descubriste tú sólo o te ayudó Watson? —le dije con una nueva risa al ver la cara que puso ante mi respuesta.

Ahora Alice se unió al coro de risas, mientras Emmett se secaba las lágrimas.

—¿Nos vamos? —les pregunté después que las risas se extinguieron.

—Claro Bella, ¿a dónde? —dijo Emmett.

—Al Generator London —les dije y todos me miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

—Pensé que te quedarías en el Mario o algo así —me dijo Emmett.

—Pues la verdad no sabía cuanto tiempo me tomaría encontrar a Carlisle; además, mi presupuesto no da para más —dije sonrojándome apenada.

—Pues no perdamos más tiempo, así te podrás instalar en tu habitación y veremos si necesitas algo más.

Llegamos al garaje, Alice saltó con maestría al asiento del copiloto y Emmett subió al del conductor sin esfuerzo. Yo miré aterrada la distancia que había del suelo a la puerta, ¿cómo rayos iba a llegar hasta allá arriba sin matarme en el intento?

Escuché un bufido exasperado, supe de inmediato que era Edward, ¿quién más podría ser? De pronto sentí unas fuertes y cálidas manos tomarme por la cintura; me levantó como si no pesara nada, en cuanto me senté en el auto él subió y se sentó a mi lado, bueno se sentó lo más cerca posible de la puerta, es decir, lo más lejos de mí que le permitía el espacio dentro del auto.

—Gracias —dije secamente.

—Si no lo hacía nos quedaríamos todo el día esperando a que subieras y tengo cosas mejores que hacer —me dijo con sorna.

—Pues ve a hacerlas.

—¿No escuchaste? Si no voy Carlisle se enojará.

—¡Uy! Y el niño le tiene miedo a su tiíto.

—¿Eres siempre así de odiosa? —me preguntó.

—No, pero tú siempre sacas a relucir mi mejor lado.

—Niños dejen de pelear —dijo Alice riéndose con Emmett.

Pronto llegamos al hotel. Edward me ayudó a bajar; pero para mi mala suerte, mi pié se atoró y caí literalmente a sus brazos. Nuestros pechos estaban apretados, nuestros rostros a poco centímetros, mi respiración se volvió irregular al encontrarme atrapada por su mirada, donde su piel tocaba la mía pasaban millones de descargas, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos perdidos dentro de los ojos del otro. Sus ojos de esmeralda parecían estar llenos de dolorosos secretos. Escuchamos a alguien aclararse la garganta. Edward y yo nos separamos al instante, yo murmuré un gracias, Emmett y Edward me siguieron a mi habitación mientras Alice se hacía cargo de la cuenta. Nos encontramos con Alice en el jeep.

—¿Y el resto de tus cosas, Bella? Me preguntó cuando vio que Edward cargaba una maleta y Emmett tenía las manos vacías.

—Ese es todo mi equipaje Alice —le dije apenada.

—¡¿Qué?! No puede ser, tenemos que salir de compras chicos, vamos al centro comercial. ¡Esto es una emergencia! —chilló Alice.

Edward volvió a ayudarme a subir al Jeep, antes que me diera cuenta ya estábamos en el centro comercial. Alice nos llevó a las tiendas más caras. Empezó a buscar un montón de ropas que apenas cubrían lo necesario.

--Alice... yo no puedo usar esas cosas... —le dije poniéndome roja.

Edward, Alice y Emmett se me quedaron viendo.

—¿Qué? —les pregunté irritada, me sentía un fenómeno de circo bajo sus miradas.

—¿Por qué no te las puedes poner? —me preguntó Alice curiosa.

—Pues porque sólo cubren lo suficiente, no voy a andar por la calle exhibiéndome como un pedazo de carne —le dije en un susurro, esperando que los chicos no lo oyeran.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no? ¿Cómo pretendes conquistar Londres vistiéndote como estás ahora? —me dijo haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué tienen mis ropas? No les veo nada malo —le dije obstinadamente.

—Bella, eres una Cullen —fue la respuesta que me dieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Mi padre es Cullen, yo soy una Swan —les dije secamente.

—Bella, lo quieras o no eres una Cullen —me dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo.

—¿Tú no eras el que decía que yo era una usurpadora, una impostora y no sé que otras cosas?

—Es cierto, pero ya convenciste a todos así que no me queda más remedio —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Alice me hizo probarme todo tipo de ropa, sin importar que discutiera. Emmett daba pulgares arriba cada vez que salía del probador. Pagó una cantidad de dinero exorbitante por las ropas, cuando fui a protestar sólo respondía: "Bella, eres una Cullen" y daba la discusión por terminada.

Salimos del centro comercial y nos dirigimos a la casa, los chicos subieron las bolsas y mi maleta al tercer piso a la habitación que quedaba al sur, esta casa si se lo podía llamar casa a esto, era enorme, mi habitación era espaciosa y tenía un balcón, corrí hacia él abriendo las puertas, tenía una vista perfecta del jardín, se veía que estaba muy bien cuidado.

—Bella, enviaré a una de mucamas para que te ayude a instalar.

—Gracias, Alice.

—En la noche saldremos a divertirnos, conocerás a mi novio Jasper y a Rosalie, la novia de Emmett.

—Alice... ¿A dónde saldremos? Como sabes acabo de encontrar a Carlisle y quisiera poder pasar algo de tiempo con él.

—Vamos Bella, no seas aguafiestas. Pídele a Carlisle que venga, no se negará si tú se lo pides.

—Iré, solo si Carlisle va, de lo contrario me quedaré en casa con él.

Sentí la mirada penetrante de Edward, cuando lo miré a los ojos evadió mi mirada.

—Alice dejemos que Bella descanse un rato, luego regresas a torturarla —dijo Edward tomando a su hermana del brazo y saliendo del cuarto.

—Bye hermanita nos vemos luego —me dijo Emmett.

A los pocos minutos llegaron dos chicas que se presentaron como Claire y Sophie. Guardaron todas las ropas que Alice me compró. Yo me fui a dar un baño ya que ellas no me dejaron ayudarlas a guardar mis cosas.

El baño era enorme, tenía una tina en la que cabían al menos dos personas, la ducha era también enorme, las puertas eran de cristal matizado, sin demorarme más me metí bajo la ducha, sentía que el agua tibia relajaba mis músculos. Me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado el día de hoy, Edward era como dos personas diferentes. El toque de la puerta me sobresaltó.

—¡Bella! Llevas casi dos horas allí, te vas a arrugar como una pasa —me gritó Alice.

Suspiré, me envolví en una toalla y salí a encontrarme con ella.

—Tengo que arreglarte para esta noche —me dijo tomando mi mano y halándome hacia mi cama.

—Alice, primero hablaré con Carlisle y luego te dejo arreglarme, no iré a ningún lado sin él.

—Ya eso está arreglado, hable con él, llegará a casa en unos 30 minutos para dejar listas unas cosas y arreglarse.

Tras una hora de tortura Alice me obligó a ponerme una minifalda de negra y una camiseta azul. Me puso un poco de maquillaje y un lápiz labial rojo sangre. Mi cabello caía en suaves ondas por mi espalda. No me atreví a mirarme en el espejo. Bajamos a cenar, los hombres nos esperaban al final de la escalera conversando. Pude ver que tres pares de ojos se abrían notablemente. La mirada que me puso más nerviosa fue la de Edward, me miraba de arriba abajo con una expresión que no pude descifrar. Enseguida mi cara pasó al rojo escarlata.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Carlisle con los ojos abiertos ampliamente.

—Demonios Carlisle, tendrás que comprarte una escopeta para alejar a todos los hombres que tratarán de robarte a tu hija hoy —dijo Emmett con su humor característico.

—Carlisle, no creo que sea apropiado que Bella salga vistiendo de esa manera. Envíala a su habitación a que se ponga unos jeans o algo así —dijo Edward con la mandíbula tensa pero con la mirada fija en mí.

—Edward, no soy un padre al estilo de las cavernas, no voy a gobernar la vida de mi hija. Bella te ves... ¿Muy adulta? —seguía sonrojada, ni siquiera mi padre podía darle forma a la manera en la que me veía.

—¿Cómo fue tu día, Carlisle? —le pregunté mientras caminábamos al comedor.

—Algo pesado, me la pasé distraído casi todo el tiempo —me dijo algo avergonzado.

No iba a hacer preguntas pero suponía que se distrajo pensando en mamá y en mí.

—¿Y esa distracción no tendrá nombre y apellido tío? ¿Un nombre como Esme y un apellido como Swan? —le lancé a Alice una mirada horrorizada. ¿Cómo le preguntaba esas cosas a mi padre?

—Alice… —le dijo mi padre en señal de advertencia.

Cuando Sophie trajo la comida me di cuenta del hambre que tenia, me había saltado el almuerzo con todo el lío de las compras. Nos sirvieron pasteles de carne, según me dijeron es un plato típico de la cocina inglesa. Terminamos de comer entre una charla ligera, yo seguía incómoda por las miradas que Edward me lanzaba, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

Decidimos ir al club en dos autos, Emmett y Alice irían en el jeep ya que ellos habían quedado con sus respectivas parejas. Carlisle, Edward y yo nos iríamos en el volvo ya que según Edward no tenía ganas de fiestear hoy y teniéndonos como excusa a Carlisle y a mí no lo podrían obligar sus hermanos a quedarse más tiempo del necesario.

Yo iba sentada en el asiento trasero del auto, cada instante pillaba a Edward mirándome por el retrovisor. Tendría que encontrar un momento para preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba. Llegamos a un club de aspecto sofisticado. Edward abrió la puerta y me ayudó a bajar del auto, se lo agradecí porque con esa falda era probable que si me cayera daría un espectáculo.

A pesar de que había una larga fila para entrar, seguridad nos hizo pasar enseguida, yo iba tomada del brazo de Carlisle.

Vimos a Emmett haciéndonos señas desde la parte superior de la discoteca, subimos a la sala VIP donde había una mesa reservada con el nombre "Cullen" en ella. Junto a Emmett había una escultural rubia de ojos azules, su vestido era más corto que mi mini falda, de un color rojo. Junto a Alice había otro chico rubio de ojos azules, también pasaría por hermano de la chica; ambos eran realmente hermosos.

—Hermanita, te presento a mi novia Rosalie, Rose esta es mi nueva hermana Bella.

—Es un placer conocerte Bella. Alice y Emmett han estado hablando sobre ti desde que llegamos—me sonrojé.

—El placer es mío, Rosalie —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Bella, él es Jasper mi novio, es el hermano gemelo de Rose —me dijo Alice.

—Bienvenida Bella, me alegra mucho conocerte —me dijo tímidamente.

—Muchas gracias Jasper.

Me senté en medio de Carlisle y Edward. Nosotros observamos como Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie bailaban.

Carlisle y yo bromeábamos, porque vimos que varias personas nos veían como si él y yo fuéramos pareja.

—No puedo creer que piensen que salgo contigo —me dijo Carlisle.

—Lo que pasa es que eres relativamente joven... ¿Cuántos tienes, 36, 37? —le pregunté.

—Voy a cumplir 37 —me dijo.

—¿Ves? Sólo eres 19 años mayor que yo —le dije bromeando.

Edward se veía aburrido, pero podía ver que escuchaba toda la interacción entre Carlisle y yo. Las miradas de Edward aún se dirigían hacia mí y de vez en cuando bajaban a mis piernas casi desnudas. Cuando su mirada se encontraba con mis ojos me sonrojaba. Carlisle se estaba dando cuenta de la situación, lo vi aguantar la risa un par de veces, yo lo miraba ceñuda y él levantaba las manos en señal de rendición.

—¿Por qué no sacas a Bella a bailar, Edward? —dijo de pronto Carlisle.

Edward tomó mi mano y sentí como si 1.000 voltios recorrieran mi cuerpo.

—Yo no sé bailar —le susurré apenada. La cara de Edward era incrédula.

—No es problema, yo te enseño —me dijo con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera.

Asentí con la cabeza, me ayudó a levantarme, yo me incliné para darle un beso en la frente a Carlisle.

—Pórtate bien Carlisle, venimos en un momento —le dije sonriendo, la verdad la estaba pasando muy bien.

Carlisle tomó mi mano y la presionó contra su mejilla, dándome una sonrisa cautivante. Me sonrojé al notar que una de mis manos la sostenía Edward y la otra la tenia Carlisle, pero me sentía bien y segura como si nada ni nadie pudiera hacerme daño.

—Carlisle, cariño —escuché una voz melosa llamar a mi padre.

¡Qué demonios! Pensé para mí.

—Kate —dijo secamente mi padre.

Así que ésta es la famosa Kate de la que me habló Jacob.

—¡Edward! —escuché una voz chillona y juraría que Edward soltó una maldición bajo su respiración.

A nuestro lado llegaron dos rubias. Una que tenía el cabello liso y de mayor edad así que supuse que esa era Kate y la otra una rubia casi pelirroja la que supuse seria Tanya, por los comentarios que había escuchado de Jacob sobre ellas las dos andaban detrás de mi padre y de Edward, respectivamente. Ambas se miraron mientras observaban la escena que teníamos. Edward con sus dedos entrelazados con los míos y mi otra mano presionada entre la mano y el rostro de Carlisle, ninguno de nosotros se había movido.

—¿Tú quién eres? —me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos la que supuse que era Tanya.

—¿Yo? —dije señalándome—. Yo soy una Cullen.

Vi sus caras de estupefacción, y las sonrisas amplias de Carlisle y Edward.


	5. Es una Cullen

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, la dueña de ellos y del crepúsculo es Stephenie Meyer, si yo fuera la dueña, estaría podrida en dinero XD **

**Acá les dejo el capi 5 es un POV de Edward que varias me pidieron para saber que pasaba por su linda cabecita**. **Sorry por el retraso. Pero la Bella de las vueltas de la vida me amenazo con gas pimienta y la de you belong to me, me aventó un libro. Soy una escritora oprimida por mis creaciones T_T y no tengo un Edward que me salve, porque ellas no lo dejan u.u**

**Miles de gracias a mi increible beta saranya.x sin ella la verdad no creo que hubiera podido seguir adelante con esta historia XD  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 5**

**Ella es una Cullen**

Definitivamente esa chica me saca de mis casillas, ¿cómo se atreve a reírse de mí después de haberme dicho todas esas cosas? Ya era suficientemente malo que Alice me amenazara con contarle a Carlisle si me negaba a acompañarlos. Esa duende era perversa cuando quería. Además viene esa chica y me dice tonto en unas pocas palabras que hacían eco en mi mente.

—_¿Te estás riendo de mí, chiquilla? —_le dije irritado.

—_No me digas Sherlock, ¿lo descubriste tú sólo o te ayudó Watson? _—¡Wtf! Ninguna mujer me había hablado así, todas caen ante mí, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella diferente?

Ella nos dijo cuando Emmett le preguntó, que se había quedado en un hotel realmente sencillo; pero si ella sabía que era hija de Carlisle y sabía que su padre tenía mucho dinero, ¿por qué no hacer uso de las comodidades que le podría brindar?

Resignado ante el hecho de que ella era complicada y que me tomaría tiempo en descifrarla llegamos al jeep de Emmett, bufé al ver que no se subía al auto. Luego sonreí al notar la razón; que era tan pequeña y torpe que sería incapaz de subirse al asiento sin matarse en el intento, no sé qué fue lo que me impulso a hacer lo que hice, posé mis manos en su pequeña cintura y la levanté para que subiera, tuve una extraña sensación al notar lo suave que se sentía bajo mi tacto y lo liviana que era, no hice mayor esfuerzo para subirla; parecía que la podría quebrar.

Tuve el loco deseo de protegerla. ¿Qué te pasa Masen? Me dije mentalmente sentándome lo más lejos posible que podía en el auto. Ella es una chica, una mujer como cualquier otra, seguro pronto te darás cuenta que igual de mala a las demás; además lo más importante, ella es una Cullen, una autentica Cullen aunque yo lo trate de negar. Mis manos ansiaban volverla a tocar. Volvimos a pelearnos como siempre, es que ella no puede dejar de ser sarcástica conmigo, a Alice y a Emmett los trata bien.

Me quedé perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que me di cuenta que llegamos al hotel. Me bajé a toda prisa para ayudarla a bajar, la iba a tomar en mis manos cuando se tropezó y cayó sobre mí, su pecho apretado contra el mío, nuestros ojos perdidos dentro de los del otro. Sus ojos eran los más hermosos que había visto, tenían un brillo que nunca vi en los ojos de ninguna de las mujeres con las que había salido, sus ojos eran tan inocentes, cosa que me extrañó, cuando me miraban no podía encontrar deseo, pero parecían llenos de secretos. Yo hubiera querido quedarme mirando esos ojos por el resto de mi vida, por suerte alguien se aclaró la garganta para ayudarme a aclarar mis pensamientos.

Ella era extraña, no era como las mujeres que conocía, todo su equipaje consistía en una maleta de tamaño pequeño para pasar el verano; no como las demás que llevaban dos enormes maletas sólo para pasar un fin de semana conmigo en cualquier lugar que se me ocurriera llevarlas.

Lo que más gracia me causó fue su cara de espanto cuando Alice le dijo que irían de compras. Nos dirigimos al centro comercial, la chica seguía teniendo esa mirada de espanto en su rostro que se hacía más evidente con una mueca cada vez que Alice le pasaba un conjunto nuevo. Eran bastantes provocativos, no me molestaría verla probándoselos, pensé con sorna, su cuerpo se ocultaba bajo sus ropas y yo quería descubrir su figura. Lo que le dijo a Alice me sacó de mis cavilaciones dejándome helado.

—Alice… yo no puedo usar esas cosas... —dijo sonrojándose.

¿Qué le pasaba, por qué no podía usarlas? Cualquier chica mataría por esas ropas.

—¿Qué? —nos pregunto irritada al ver que nos le quedamos viendo.

—¿Por qué no te las puedes poner? —le preguntó Alice curiosa, sí yo también quería saber que tenían de malo, su mente parecía trabajar de forma diferente a la de las demás.

—Pues porque sólo cubren lo suficiente, no voy a andar por la calle exhibiéndome como un pedazo de carne—. ¿Qué? No puede ser, si ellas… pero entonces ella… yo no podía formar un pensamiento coherente.

—_¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no? ¿Cómo pretendes conquistar Londres vistiéndote como estás ahora? _—Alice hizo un puchero y a mí no me gustó la idea de que conquistara Londres por alguna extraña razón.

—¿Qué tienen mis ropas? No les veo nada malo —nos dijo, hay que ver que era terca pero ella tenía que entender algo ahora.

—Bella, eres una Cullen —le dijimos Alice, Emmett y yo a la vez. Ella tenía que saber que eso significaba que su vida cambiaría.

—Mi padre es Cullen, yo soy una Swan —nos dijo secamente, en verdad su mente era rara.

—Bella, lo quieras o no eres una Cullen —le dije no pudiendo ocultar mi sonrisa, en verdad era un rompecabezas esta chica.

Tuve que volverme a poner distante con ella cuando me reclamó por el hecho de que yo no había aceptado que era la hija de Carlisle.

Cuando llegamos a la casa ella parecía una niña, corrió al balcón y se quedó mirando largo rato.

Alice le dijo que saldríamos en la noche a una disco con Jasper y Rosalie; pero su respuesta me dejo conmocionado.

La chica no quería salir, prefería quedarse en casa aburriéndose con Carlisle antes de salir a divertirse a una de las mejores discotecas de Londres. Definitivamente tendría que llegar a conocer a fondo a Isabella Cullen. Me le quedé mirando fijamente, tenía que encontrar alguna intención oculta en su rostro, todas las mujeres tienen segundas intenciones en sus comentarios o en sus acciones. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, desvié la mirada, nunca me le había quedado mirando así a una mujer. Masen ella es una mujer, una mujer como todas, me dije mentalmente.

Salimos de la habitación para que la chica se acomodara, me fui a mi habitación que quedaba justo al lado de la suya. Empecé a pasear allí como un león enjaulado, ella se había sentido tan bien contra mi cuerpo, nunca antes me sentí así con ninguna mujer con la que hubiera estado, eso me asustaba, no me podía enamorar. ¿Qué dices Masen? Tú no te estás enamorando, es sólo curiosidad, tú nunca te enamorarás. El amor le concede a los demás el poder para destruirte, recuerda eso.

Me recosté en mi cama tratando de dejar de pensar en ella, escuché que el agua de la tina de su habitación empezaba a correr, seguro se daría un baño, me empecé a imaginar a la chica, soltando su cabello, despojándose de sus ropas.

—¡Detente! —me dije a mí mismo—. Genial, ahora hablas contigo mismo, Edward —me dije gruñendo.

Necesitaba una ducha fría, me dirigí al baño para aclarar mi mente.

Salí del baño y me dispuse a cambiarme, me sentía ansioso, no sé por qué razón. Me puse unos jeans desgastados y una camisa negra. Traté de peinarme por primera vez desde que mis padres murieron pero mi cabello era una causa perdida; además, ¿por qué me quería peinar? Ella no era nadie.

Cuando llegué a la sala de estar que estaba frente a la escalera, escuché a Carlisle y a Emmett conversando animadamente de todo lo que habíamos hecho el día de hoy.

—Edward, me complace escuchar que al fin aceptaste a Bella como parte de la familia —me dijo Carlisle.

—Carlisle, no me queda de otra, todos la aceptaron, ¿qué caso tenía seguir peleando sobre el tema? —dije como si no fuera nada del otro mundo—. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿cómo te convencieron para que fueras a la discoteca?

—Alice le dijo que Bella no saldría de la casa a menos que su papito la acompañara y Carlisle no se pudo resistir, sólo sabe que es su hija desde hace menos de doce horas y ya lo tiene en sus manos —dijo Emmett riéndose.

—Emmett... —dijo Carlisle en tono de advertencia; pero luego rompió a reír —Tienes razón, Bella me tiene en sus manos, es una chica realmente adorable, es igual a Esme —dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Por qué no vas por la madre ahora, Carlisle? Ya tienes a la hija, ustedes son jóvenes aún pueden empezar de cero —le dijo Emmett seriamente, era raro ver a Emmett hablando seriamente.

—Bueno yo… —empezó a decir Carlisle, pero se detuvo al notar que me quedé mirando a las escaleras.

La chic... Bella venía bajando las escaleras, parecía un ángel, su cabello caía en suaves ondas, tenía una minifalda negra que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y una camiseta azul que no dejaba nada a mi imaginación, estuve fantaseando en cómo seria su cuerpo debajo de esas holgadas camisetas y esos anchos jeans. Tuve el impulso de correr y suplicarle que me dejara pasar con ella toda la noche. Masen no... me dije a mí mismo pero no podía salir de mi estupor, ella es tan hermosa con ese sonrojo. Pude ver que Carlisle y Emmett estaban iguales.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Carlisle con los ojos abiertos ampliamente.

—Demonios Carlisle, tendrás que comprarte una escopeta para alejar a todos los hombres que trataran de robarte a tu hija hoy —dijo Emmett.

¿Qué hombres? No dejaré que nadie se le acerque, es más, ella no puede salir así vestida, vamos a una discoteca. Alice duendecillo diabólico, ¿cómo le escogió ese atuendo? Sé que Bella no se lo hubiera puesto nunca. Sólo en pensar que algún hombre se le acercara esta noche con intenciones poco nobles, me hizo empezar a ver rojo.

—Carlisle, no creo que sea apropiado que Bella salga vistiendo de esa manera. Envíala a su habitación a que se ponga unos jeans o algo así —le dije a Carlisle sin apartar la mirada de ese ángel, yo tendría que ser el único que la viera así. ¡¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?!

—Edward, no soy un padre al estilo de las cavernas, no voy a gobernar la vida de mi hija. Bella te ves…. ¿Muy adulta? —¿Ahora dejas de ser un padre de las cavernas? ¿Justo cuando necesito que impongas tus tontas reglas?

Escuché vagamente su conversación, Alice como siempre con sus preguntas fuera de lugar, parecía que hubiera escuchado cuando Emmett habló con Carlisle. Yo no podía dejar de mirar a Bella, qué curioso era la primera vez que mencionaba el nombre de una mujer en mi mente, siempre las llamaba por sobrenombres: la rubia, la tonta, la loca, la fashonista y ella era la chica.

Mientras comíamos se me ocurrió decir que no quería ir de fiesta y ofrecerme a llevar a Carlisle, ya que sabía que Bella querría ir en el auto donde él iba. Así que para cubrirme les dije que era para no quedarme por mucho tiempo y Alice, Emmett y los demás no me podrían obligar a quedarme.

Carlisle ayudó a Bella a subirse a mi auto, enseguida su aroma a fresas inundó el pequeño espacio. No sabía qué me pasaba, no podía dejar de mirarla, cada vez que podía la miraba por el retrovisor; pero lo raro era que no miraba su cuerpo, miraba sus ojos.

Espero que las visiones de Alice se equivoquen con respecto a ella, o al menos fuera ella algún tipo de bruja que me tuviera hechizado con su mirada. No me importó que me pillara mirándola. Tendría que encontrar un momento en la noche para disculparme por mis malos modos cuando la conocí y los malos ratos que la hice pasar hoy. ¿Disculparme yo? Y con una mujer. Debe ser sólo porque es la hija de Carlisle, eso es; es porque ella es ahora mi hermana menor… ¿no?

En cuanto llegamos al club me apresuré a ayudarla a bajar del auto, Carlisle me miraba de una manera que no sabía descifrar. Ella tomó el brazo de su padre mientras caminábamos hacia la disco, pude ver las miradas lascivas de un par de chicos que esperaban en la línea, necesité tenerla cerca, posar mi mano sobre la suya, abrazarla por la cintura, algo que les dijera a esos estúpidos que ella no estaba sola.

Emmett nos hizo señas, subimos al VIP. Era extraño la manera en la que Bella se ganaba a todos, ya tenía ganados a Emmett, Alice y Carlisle. Incluso la servidumbre de la casa hablaba bien de ella. Ahora se había ganado una sonrisa de Rosalie y ella era la más difícil de ganar, pero allí estaba sonriéndole a Bella. Jasper inclusive le dijo más de tres palabras; él casi nunca hablaba con las personas a menos que las conociera. Tenía que reconocer que Bella era algo especial, tenía algo que hacía que te sintieras cómodo.

Se sentó entre Carlisle y al sentir su cercanía mi estómago se encogió. La vi observando como bailaban los demás, podría invitarla a bailar, así tendría la oportunidad de tenerla en mis brazos de nuevo.

Bella y Carlisle se llevaban muy bien, se podía ver la conexión que tenían. Mucha gente pensó que eran pareja, me imagino que por lo cómodos que se veían. Un par de veces Bella me pilló mirándole las piernas, eran hermosas, cada vez que me pillaba ella se sonrojaba, ¿acaso no estaba acostumbrada a ser deseada? Carlisle notó la interacción y lo escuché reírse bajito. Bella le mandó una mirada asesina y él sólo levantó las manos en el aire rindiéndose.

—¿Por qué no sacas a Bella a bailar, Edward? —dijo de pronto Carlisle.

Te deberé una siempre Carlisle, pensé para mí.

Le tomé la mano y sentí una corriente eléctrica como esa mañana, sólo que más fuerte.

—Yo no sé bailar —me susurró. ¿Cómo es posible que no sepa bailar? ¿Los chicos en USA no la llevaban a discotecas?

—No es problema, yo te enseño —le dije, eso me emocionaba, ser el primero en llevarla a bailar.

Aceptó y se inclinó a darle un beso a Carlisle en la frente, pude ver en los ojos de Carlisle un brillo que jamás antes vi.

—Pórtate bien Carlisle, venimos en un momento —le dijo sonriéndole. Ambos estaban radiantes de felicidad, sentí un poco de envidia cuando él presionó la mano de ella con su rostro.

—Carlisle cariño —dijo Kate, ¿qué rayos hacía ella aquí?

—Kate —dijo secamente Carlisle quien se notaba tan descontento con su presencia como yo.

—¡Edward! —dijo la rubia chillona.

—Maldición, ya viene a molestar esta loca —dije por lo bajo.

Sonreí al notar que Bella aun tenía mi mano entrelazada con la de ella y la otra en la cara de Carlisle. Ya quería verle las caras a éstas caza fortunas cuando se enteraran de la verdad.

—¿Tú quién eres? —le preguntó Tanya a Bella con descontento.

Sólo me sonreí, si conocía en algo al gatito que tenía mi mano en la suya sabía que eso no se quedaría así.

—¿Yo? —le dijo señalándose —yo soy una Cullen.

Sus caras estaban para tomarles una foto. Las dos tenían una expresión en blanco, no pude evitar notar que mi sonrisa era igual de grande que la de Carlisle.

—¿Cómo que una Cullen? —dijo Kate acercándose un paso hacia nosotros.

—Explica eso niñita —le dijo Tanya entre dientes mirando la mano de Bella y la mía, seguro la muy boba pensó que me casaría con ella. Aunque por la mirada de Kate hacia la mano de Bella en la mejilla de Carlisle deduje que ella parecía pensar lo mismo, sólo que de ellos dos.

—Bueno rubiecita, ¿no te quedó claro? Soy una Cullen —no pude evitar soltar una risa ante eso, mi gatito estaba sacando las uñas.

Tanya abrió la boca y fue a sentarse en nuestra mesa, craso error.

—Nuh, Nuh rubiecita —le dijo Bella señalando el cartel de la mesa —allí dice Cullen y que yo sepa tú no eres una Cullen —Tanya se paró en seco y le tiró una mirada asesina.

—Bella, por dios eres igual a Esme —le dijo Carlisle tratando de sonar serio, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, levantándose y abrazándola.

—¿Quién es Esme? —le preguntó Kate a Carlisle ignorando por completo a Bella.

—Esme es mi esposa —le dijo Carlisle, Bella no pudo evitar reírse y lanzarme una mirada cómplice.

—¡¿Tú quéee?! —gritaron las dos.

—Su esposa —les dijo Bella exasperada.

—No… no sabía que estabas casado Carlisle —le dijo Kate. A Tanya parecía que se le había comido la lengua el ratón.

—Nunca preguntaste, es tu culpa que asumieras que era soltero, he estado casado desde hace 19 años, Kate —las caras de ambas eran un poema.

—Entonces… si estas casado... ¿Quién es esta niña? —dijo Kate medio estrangulado.

—Bella… es mi hija —les dijo Carlisle posando su brazo alrededor de ella, los dos se veían orgullosos de esa revelación.

—¡¿Tú quéee?! —¿Ellas no podían tener otra reacción?

—¿En éste país son medio sordos o sólo son ellas dos? —le preguntó a Carlisle que la veía sonriente.

—Sólo ellas dos —le dijo él tan bajo que casi no lo llegué a escuchar.

—Vamos a bailar, Bella aún me debes un baile —le dije al oído, su perfume me embriagó en cuanto me acerqué a ella. Esta mujer iba a ser mi perdición.

—¿Estarás bien Carlisle si me voy a bailar con Edward, o quieres que me quede para conseguirte un matamoscas, para espantar a ciertas que andan volando por estos lados?

—Estaré bien hija —le dijo dándole un beso en la frente —yo las espanto no te preocupes, ve a divertirte.

La tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, esta iba a ser una noche interesante.

—¿Crees que Carlisle estará bien? —me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—No te preocupes, Carlisle es un chico grande, ya tiene dos años espantando a la mosca de Kate —Bella se río y no pude evitar reírme con ella.

Llegamos a la pista de baile y Bella se veía mortificada.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.

—Es en serio cuando te dije que no sé bailar Edward —me dijo sonrojándose.

—No te preocupes yo te dije que te enseñaría —le dije poniendo mis manos en sus caderas —cierra los ojos y déjate llevar por el ritmo.

Yo presione mi cuerpo contra el de ella, se sentía frágil contra el mío, ¿qué tenia esta niña, que me hacía perder la razón? Tenía que hacer algo antes de terminar como mis padres. Empujé mis miedos y mis pensamientos lejos de mi mente. Dejé que la música y su esencia me envolvieran. Esta noche no pensaría en nada más que en esta chica de ojos chocolates.

Sus caderas se movían al compás de las mías, nuestros ojos estaban conectados mientras bailábamos, no necesitábamos decirnos nada. Era extraño, las chicas por lo general necesitan llenar los silencios con conversaciones superficiales; pero ella no… ¿Será que en verdad es diferente como me aseguró el pequeño duendecillo que tengo por hermana?

No podía creer que realmente estaba disfrutando, hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía realmente. Podía ver que cuando ella me sonreía yo le sonreía de vuelta sin siquiera proponérmelo.

—Edward… ¿crees que Carlisle querrá volver a la casa ya? —hemos estado bailando por casi una hora —me dijo mordiéndose el labio.

No podía creerlo, ¿ya había pasado una hora?

—Vamos a preguntarle; además seguro tú también debes estar cansada, no creo que hayas descansado mucho desde que llegaste a Londres —le dije sin pensar. No sabía por qué necesitaba saber que ella estuviera bien.

Llegamos donde Carlisle, quien me miraba con diversión, ya sabía exactamente lo que pensaba mi tío, no necesitaba poder leer la mente para saberlo, lo tenía todo escrito en su rostro. Él también estaba notando el cambio en mí.

Nos despedimos de mis hermanos que estaban demasiados ocupados con sus respectivas parejas para prestarnos mucha atención.

Durante el camino a casa, pude aprender algo más de ella, a través de las preguntas que Carlisle le hacía. Pude ver que su vida había sido sencilla y tranquila; cada vez que hablaba de su madre sus ojos se iluminaban y una sonrisa pintaba su rostro. Iba tomando nota mental de todas sus respuestas y sus expresiones, para analizarlas en la tranquilidad de mi habitación.

Ella se despidió de Carlisle con un beso y un abrazo. Carlisle tenía los ojos iluminados por un brillo especial.

Cuando llegamos al tercer piso me detuve en seco frente a su puerta.

—Buenas noches Bella, espero que duermas bien —le dije mirándola a los ojos.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y pude ver un brillo de picardía en sus ojos.

—Vaya, no pensé nunca que encontraría alguien con doble personalidad en mi vida —me dijo y se volvió a reír —. Buenas noches Edward, gracias por el baile.

Y cerró la puerta en mis narices.

¿Que diablos había sido eso? Esta chica era un enigma para mí. Pensé que había ondeado la bandera de la paz. Aunque por como me comporté con ella todo el día no podía esperar menos que se sintiera algo confundida por mi cambio de actitud, bueno ni siquiera yo sabía lo que me pasaba.

Cuando me recosté en la cama ya vestido solo con mis bóxer y una camiseta negra, deje que mi mente recreara todos los acontecimientos del día de hoy. El ultimo pensamiento consciente que tuve fue "¿Qué me estás haciendo Isabella Swan? No…. Isabella Cullen".


	6. Dejandonos solos

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, la dueña de ellos y del crepúsculo es Stephenie Meyer, si yo fuera la dueña, estaría podrida en dinero XD la historia se basa un poco en la película de Disney what a girl want, pero tiene mis locas ideas**

**Miles de gracias a mi increible beta saranya.x sin ella la verdad no creo que hubiera podido seguir adelante con esta historia XD  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 6**

**Dejándonos solos**

Habían pasado tres días desde mi llegada a la mansión Cullen. Edward se había mostrado muy amable conmigo, e incluso se había ofrecido a darme una vuelta para conocer los alrededores. Su actitud no se parecía nada a la del malhumorado chico que me gritó y me persiguió por los jardines el día de mi llegada a esta casa.

—Bella… ¿Esme alguna vez...? —me preguntó Carlisle paseándose por mi habitación, se detuvo y me miró con ojos expectantes, yo negué con la cabeza—. ¿Segura? —Yo rodé los ojos.

—Segura… demasiado segura debería decir —le sonreí y por su rostro se expandió una sonrisa mucho más amplia que la mía—. En realidad mamá siempre ha sido mujer de un solo hombre… y por lo visto tu eres hombre de una sola mujer… —Carlisle se atragantó con su café y yo le di un sorbo a mi jugo de naranja de manera inocente.

—Isabella… —me dijo "regañándome".

—¿Sí?—le pestañeé y él sólo me revolvió el cabello mientras reía.

Conversamos un poco más mientras comíamos pancakes con chispas de chocolate como desayuno, eso se había convertido en la rutina de nuestras mañanas, pasábamos un rato juntos antes de que se fuera a ocupar en sus asuntos en la Cámara de los Lores.

—Hoy hace un hermoso día, Bella. Deberías salir al jardín —me comentó Alice mientras recogía sus llaves para salir.

—Creo que lo haré, diviértete con Jasper —le dije antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Salí de la casa y divisé una banca a la sombra de un gran árbol cerca del jardín de rosas; pero preferí una que estaba al sol, podría aprovechar y tomar un poco de calor ya que en este país primaban los días nublados.

Cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a disfrutar del cálido roce de los rayos sobre mi piel.

—Creo que he encontrado la flor más linda de este jardín —dijo una ronca y familiar voz.

—¿Jacob? —abrí los ojos y puse mi mano a modo de visera para protegerme del sol.

—Lady Cullen —me bromeó haciéndome una venia.

—Oh cállate —le bromeé lanzándole un poco de grama que me incliné a tomar —¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

—Soy tu jardinero —me dijo mostrándome unas tijeras de podar que sacó de su bolsillo.

—Eso no me lo habías dicho. ¿Por qué no me lo comentaste? —le pregunté algo dolida por su falta de confianza.

—Porque a Black, le gusta jugar a ser misterioso —dijo Edward apareciendo detrás de Jacob.

—Cullen —dijo Jake como si escupiera.

Edward le sonrió con sorna.

—Bella, quería saber si quieres dar un paseo. Pienso que te gustara conocer Convent Garden y luego ir al London Eye —me dijo tomando mi mano, la corriente eléctrica que me atravesó ya no era extraña para mí.

—Veo que estás en la búsqueda de tu próximo trofeo —le dijo Jake con burla mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas; el aliento se me quedó atorado en la garganta.

—Y tú estas tratando de cortar la única flor que no puedes —sus miradas eran duras, ambos se miraban con mucho rencor como si existiera un oscuro secreto entre ellos—. Vamos Bella —me ayudó a levantar.

—Nos vemos luego Jake —le dije tratando de sonreírle.

—Si es que te dejan —murmuró con sarcasmo —supongo que tendré que esperar a que te bote—. Jadeé.

—Black, te lo advierto, vuelves a referirte de esa manera a Bella y no te quedarán dientes en la boca —me hizo caminar frente a él y justo cuando pasó cerca de Jacob sus hombros se golpearon.

—Edward Cullen tiene un punto débil… —Jacob enarcó una ceja.

—Déjala fuera de esto —le dijo antes de volver a tomar mi mano.

Escuché a Jacob riendo y Edward murmuró algo bajo su aliento. Se veía tan enojado que no me atreví a preguntarle nada. Edward me ayudó a subir a un auto descapotable plateado y salió prácticamente quemando las llantas, sus manos estaban blancas por la fuerza con la que agarraba el timón.

—Edward, ¿estás bien? —le pregunté tímidamente; él soltó un gran suspiro.

—Algo… lamento lo de hace unos momentos… como habrás visto, Black y yo no somos exactamente los mejores amigos —hizo una mueca.

—Y supongo que no me dirás la causa de su disgusto —le dije sabiendo que no me lo diría.

—Creo que te va a gustar mucho Convent Garden, sobre todo el mercado, ya verás las tiendas de artesanías —me dijo ignorando lo que había dicho.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino, lo primero que me mostró fue el monumento de la bailarina, por alguna razón me hizo posar como ella y me tomó fotos con su teléfono, según Edward, esas fotos eran para Carlisle. Nos quedamos cerca de media hora admirando la arquitectura del lugar, los viandantes y las personas caminando. Debía decir que era un lugar mítico. Nos encontramos con un mimo que se puso a "imitar" a Edward. Me reí tanto, porque el mimo nos seguía imitando pobremente el elegante caminar de Edward y cada vez que yo me reía, Edward volteaba y el mimo se ponía a hacer como si nos mirara.

—Tú estás confabulada con él para burlarte de mi… eso no te lo perdono Isabella Cullen —me dijo "_amenazadoramente_" e hizo el intento de acercarse a mí.

Luego empezó a hacer como si estuviera encerrado en una caja y me exigía que lo "_sacara_". Me reí tanto que me doblé sobre mis rodillas haciendo que todo mi cabello cayera dejando mi cuello descubierto

—¿Tienes un tatuaje? —me preguntó.

Mi cara perdió el color, levanté mi cabeza de golpe mareándome un poco; Edward como siempre me atrapó.

—No, no tengo nada —cubrí mi cuello con mi cabello.

—Sí, lo vi, tienes un tatuaje en la nuca —me acusó.

—Por favor, por favor. No le digas a Carlisle. Seguro se lo dice a Esme y mi mamá se va a flipar del coraje —le supliqué.

—Así que conozco tu secreto, ahora debes ser mi esclava —me dijo presumido.

—Cállate. No dirás nada, si lo haces, te van a tener que operar, porque voy a meter mi zapatilla tan dentro de tu trasero que esa será la única forma de sacarla —lo amenacé y Edward rompió a reír.

—Déjame verlo —me pidió —no le diré a nadie lo prometo, sólo quiero verlo.

Suspiré y me quité el cabello del cuello para que pudiera verlo, era un tatuaje muy pequeño, nadie se había dado cuenta porque la mitad estaba cubierta por mi cabello.

Sentí sus cálidas manos apartar mi cabello, podía sentir la punta de su dedo trazar la forma. Todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron.

—¿Qué es? —murmuró aun trazando la forma.

—Es un corazón celta o Claddagh —le respondí.

—¿Sabes lo que significa? O, ¿eres de las que se hace los tatuajes porque los ven bonitos? —rodé mis ojos y lo empuje.

—Claro que sé lo que significa, como crees que me voy a hacer un tatuaje sin saber que significa… —le bufé —el Claddagh es uno de mis símbolos preferidos: la corona simboliza la lealtad, el corazón lógicamente representa al amor y las manos que lo sostienen simbolizan la amistad. Todas esas son cualidades que representan a mi madre, me lo hice justo antes de venir para sentirla de alguna manera más cerca de mí —le susurré.

Edward se mantuvo callado por varios minutos, me atreví a mirarlo y su expresión era sombría. Sentí una urgencia por abrazarlo y así lo hice. Sus brazos me rodearon de inmediato y escondió su rostro en mi cuello como un niño que busca el consuelo de su madre. Muchas personas nos miraban al pasar, pero los ignoré. Sólo podía concentrarme en acariciar el sedoso cabello de Edward y en la cálida sensación de sus brazos a mi alrededor. Luego de un rato él se separó de mi, pero no hice alusión a lo que había pasado.

—¿Sabes? Carlisle me dijo que en un mes habrá una función en el Royal Opera House, ¿me llevas a verlo? Dijo que está justo saliendo de The North Piazza —él me sonrió.

—Pero primero vamos a comer, veras aquí un restaurante que es una de las maravillas que atraen a los viajeros a este lugar, se llama Sarastro, vamos, te va encantar la decoración.

Llegamos a un restaurante bastante dramático, era como si nos hubiéramos transportado a otras épocas, incluso había una ópera en vivo. Los candelabros iluminaban la atmósfera, parecía como si estuviéramos en un teatro, se podían ver muchos estilos mezclados pero los que más resaltaban eran el Rococó y el Gótico. Al parecer conocían a Edward, porque en cuanto llegamos nos dirigieron al "Royal Box" que era como estar en el palco de la realeza en una ópera. La mesa estaba cubierta por un mantel morado y las sillas eran rojas. Nos trajeron un dip de la casa llamado Sarastro como el restaurante y una vianda de pan. Edward pidió un vino que yo no podría pedir porque no entendí lo que dijo.

Edward tomó una rodaja de pan y lo sumergió para dármelo en la boca, lo miré interrogante, pero él insistió. Debía decir que su sabor era interesante, sabía como a jengibre, vegetales y algo que no supe identificar.

—Por lo visto eres muy conocido, supongo que has traído a muchas "amigas" a este lugar —le dije tratando de ocultar los celos de mi voz.

Edward empezó a reír y comió un poco de pan antes de responderme.

—Sólo he venido aquí con dos mujeres —rodé los ojos, "_sólo_", es decir, ¿tenía más de dos? —Bella, las dos únicas mujeres que he traído aquí además de ti han sido a mi madre cuando vivía y a mi hermana —pude sentir el sonrojo cubrir mi rostro —. Eres muy hermosa, Bella —lo miré sin darle crédito a mis oídos.

—Vamos a comer —le dije cambiando el tema y tomando un sorbo de vino.

Edward pidió pierna de cordero cocida a fuego lento y yo pedí un pollo mediterráneo con aceitunas y limón sobre puré de papas.

Nos divertimos enormemente mientras conversábamos y nos reíamos. La verdad es que nunca pensé que me podría sentir tan atraída por alguien como lo estaba de Edward. Compartimos una calabaza horneada y debo decir que me encantó.

Cuando terminamos, salimos del restaurante tomados de la mano como si fuéramos unos enamorados, lo arrastré por todas las tiendas artesanales, me probé bufandas, lentes y prendas de bisutería.

Cada vez que sacaba mi cartera para pagar algo, Edward ya se me había adelantado, llegó un momento en el que entramos a una librería e iba a comprar una edición anterior a la que yo tenía de las obras de Austen y para que no pagara literalmente le quité su billetera y me la metí dentro de la camiseta, sujetándola con mi brasier. Los ojos de Edward casi se salen de sus orbitas y yo me solté a reír.

Llegamos al London Eye cuando empezaba a caer la noche. Subimos a una cápsula llamada Cupido, miré a Edward pero el sólo me tomó de la mano y me entregó una copa de champán que nos ofreció un mesero que se retiró muy discretamente dejándonos solos.

—Ese es el río Tamesí y eso que vez allá es el Ministerio de Defensa —Edward se paró justo detrás de mí y envolvió mi cintura con un brazo.

—Edward… no te molestes, pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Por qué siento como si esto fuera una cita? —murmuré avergonzada mirando fijamente la hermosa vista que tenía frente no queriendo encontrarme con sus ojos.

Edward me giró y tomó mi rostro en sus manos, sus ojos eran cálidos y le sonreí.

—Eso es porque esto es una cita —dijo antes de rozar sus labios con los míos.

Me sentí como si estuviera viviendo en una película donde el galán besa a la protagonista, sus manos estrecharon mi cintura pegándome contra su cuerpo, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y doblé una de mis rodillas para levantar mi pierna como veía que hacían en las películas románticas. Sus labios eran delicados con los míos, no trató de profundizar el beso, era como si temiera asustarme.

—Me gustas mucho Bella… —susurró dejando su frente contra la mía.

—No quiero ser un hueco más en tu cinturón Edward. No voy a dejar que juegues conmigo —le dije separándome con brusquedad—. Un chico con tu experiencia sólo quiere algo de una virgen como yo, ya te entregué mi primer beso y no pretendo entregarte lo que sigue para que lo puedas presumir con tus amigos antes de moverte a tu nueva víctima —le espeté.

En sus ojos había una expresión herida.

—Bella —respiró y pasó la mano por su cabello—. Es cierto, he estado con muchas mujeres —vio que le iba a responder y levantó un dedo para que me callara —he estado con muchas mujeres pero no de la manera que piensas. Para ponértelo en jerga americana, he recorrido de primera a tercera base, pero nunca he entrado a home —ambos nos sonrojamos y nos quedamos en un silencio medio incómodo—. Ahora sólo te digo algo… si se lo cuentas a Emmett, tendré que matarte —ambos empezamos a reír aunque aun estábamos algo avergonzados por la revelación.

—Lamento haber hecho juicios apresurados sobre ti, Edward —le murmuré avergonzada.

—Lo que yo lamento es haberte dado la impresión equivocada, Bella —murmuró rozando mi labio inferior con la yema de su pulgar—. Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo Bella; pero debo confesarte que estoy jodido de cien formas diferentes y no sé si alguna vez vuelva a ser yo mismo o sea lo suficiente bueno para ti. Así que sería muy feliz si aceptaras darme una oportunidad y ser mi novia —sus ojos llameaban mientras me miraba.

Yo asentí y el volvió a acercar a mí sus labios, sólo que yo puse la mano sobre ellos.

—Acepto… pero tienes que prometerme que hablarás conmigo poco a poco cuando te sientas preparado y no me ocultarás nada de lo que pase de hoy en adelante. Si tiene que ver con las cosas que te han llevado a ser el hombre al que quieres dejar atrás, te dejaré que conserves tus pensamientos hasta que estés listo para hablar conmigo —le dije y una vez él asintió quité mi mano de su boca y nuestros labios se encontraron en un dulce, suave y casto beso.

Sabía que Edward no quería apresurar las cosas para mostrarme que en verdad quería que las cosas funcionaran entre nosotros.

Cuando bajamos de la noria después de compartir otros dulces y castos besos, Edward me llevó a dar un paseo por la ciudad, le conté de mi niñez y de mi madre, aunque siempre que hablaba de lo maravillosa que era Esme, una expresión sombría aparecía en su cara.

Entramos en la casa riendo, haciendo que Carlisle y Emmett que estaban en el recibidor se detuvieran en seco.

—Carlisle… —solté la mano de Edward y fui a abrazar a mi padre. Él me besó el tope de la cabeza, pero podía ver que su mirada estaba fija en Edward.

—Carlisle —dijo Edward aclarando su garganta —quiero formalmente pedirte tu autorización para ser el novio de Isabella.

—¡Sí! —escuché a Alice gritar desde algún lugar cerca.

Carlisle parecía que había chupado algo ácido y Emmett parecía ido. Yo tiré de la mano de mi padre, quien pareció salir de un trance.

—Um… claro Edward. Sé que cuidarás a mi hija —dijo un tanto serio—. Quería informarles que tengo que ir a Italia por una semana, han surgido unos problemas en el viñedo de la familia. Les soy sincero al decirles que el cambio de su situación me preocupa un poco ahora que me tengo que ausentar —de pronto sus ojos se posaron en los de Edward—. Bella es mi única hija, Edward. Estoy confiando en que sabrán respetar la confianza que deposito en ustedes. Nada de fiestas, nada de traer a los novios o novias a dormir a su habitación —dijo mirando a Emmett y a Alice que venía entrando en ese momento con el ceño fruncido —¿Puedo confiar en ustedes? —Los tres asentimos—. Bien vayamos a cenar —con esto salió hacia el comedor mirando sobre su hombro un par de veces.

Edward llegó a mi lado y me abrazó, Alice danzaba a nuestro lado y Emmett se veía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Carlisle está dejándonos solos —dijo de pronto Emmett frotándose las manos.

* * *

Mis amores esta semana ha sido de locos, mi sobrinito esta haciendo la primera comunion hoy, así que he andado entre recordatorios y preparacion de comida. Ademas ayer hubo una GRAN oferta en juguetes en un centro comercial y pues...se me salio mi Alice interna con decirles que mi vecina y yo nos fuimos a las ocho de la mañana y a las diez ya habiamos terminado de escoger todo para luego entrar en una fila que demoró dos horas y media para poder pagar los jueguete ¬_¬ siiii dos horas y media u.u

Como saben este fic se ira publica poco a poco lo más seguro que suba capis mensuales.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejenme saber que les pareció.


	7. Revelaciones I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama está inspirada en What a girl want de Disney pero todos los giros son míos.**

**Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que actualicé, sorry por eso. Ahora que terminé 9 a 5 me puedo enfocar en esta, trataré de subir una vez al mes.**

**Gracias a mi super increíble beta, ericastelo por corregir mis horrores horrograficos.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 7**

**REVELACIONES I**

**CPOV**

¿En qué estaba pensando? No podía dejar a mi hija con Edward sin supervisión.

Debería estar loco cuando se me ocurrió la idea de dejarlos solos.

Si algo le pasaba a Bella, Esme me castraría si se llegase a enterar que dejé a nuestra hija adolescente con su adolescente novio, el cual dormía en la habitación de al lado de la suya, solos sin supervisión de un adulto.

Esperaba que la conversación que había sostenido con Edward, una vez Bella nos diera las buenas noches, surtiera efecto.

Mi sobrino no es mal chico, sólo algo descarriado… y con una larga lista de conquistas en la que ninguna de las chicas duraba más de 2 días.

Volví a dar vueltas en mi cama, era la tercera vez en la noche que me levantaba y me asomaba a la habitación de Bella, después de pegar mi oído a la puerta de Edward.

Sabía que legalmente era una adulta, pero eso no evitaba que me preocupara. Sólo hacia menos de una semana que había descubierto que tenía una hija y no quería perder tan pronto sus atenciones por culpa de un muchacho, aunque ese muchacho hubiese sido criado por mí.

Suspiré tranquilo al verla en su cama, se veía tan pacífica y despreocupada que no podía evitar preguntarme como fue de niña mientras la arropaba con la cobija.

Mis ojos me picaron al pensar que nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, nunca pude leerle un cuento o revisar su armario para que viera que el cuco no estaba escondido allí.

Nunca pude curar ninguna de sus heridas, ni enseñarla a hacer nada.

Pero no podía culpar a Esme, sobre mí era sobre quien recaía la culpa.

Yo era el que había sido demasiado cobarde para ir tras ella, yo fui quien después se sintió tan avergonzado con el paso de los años que no podía si quiera hacerme la idea de que lo más seguro es que ella hubiese seguido adelante con su vida mientras yo seguía sumido en los recuerdos, preguntándome una y otra vez "qué tal si…"

Cerré la puerta de su habitación con cuidado y cuando me volteé, me sobresalté.

— ¡Alice!—dije en voz baja.

—Carlisle…—su voz se soprano respondió mientras se mecía sobre sus pies y sonreía socarronamente.-¿Dando un paseo?—sus sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando mi cara se tiñó de rojo.

—Me pareció escuchar algo y estaba revisando que la casa estuviese bien cerrada—mentí y traté de dirigirme a mi habitación, pero fue en vano.

—Debe ser difícil enterarte de ser padre y en la misma semana ver a tu hija empezar una relación amorosa, es lógico que estés preocupado—canturreó a mis espaldas haciéndome detener.

— ¿Qué? No… claro que no… yo confió en que Esme hizo un excelente trabajo criando a nuestra hija—abrí la puerta de mi habitación.

—Es en Edward en quien no confías…—afirmó.

Suspiré…

Alice siempre había sido demasiado intuitiva para su propio bien o el de otros.

—No es eso, es sólo que… Bella es mi hija y…Edward es Edward…—tiré de mis cabellos no sabiendo cómo expresar lo que sentía. —No preví una situación así, de lo contrario hubiese hecho arreglos para llevármela conmigo. Si le pasa algo, Esme me matará… Cada vez que cierro los ojos me imagino la peor de las situaciones…—me froté los ojos—que mi hija regrese a Estados Unidos llorando porque mi hijo adoptivo le rompió el corazón, no me haría lucir nada bien como padre a los ojos de su madre. Se supone que debo cuidarla y Edward…

—La quiere, Carlisle. Mi hermano ha hecho cosas de las que no está orgulloso, pero está tratando de cambiar por ella. Hasta tú has notado su cambio. Vete tranquilo, no saques conclusiones apresuradas. Bella estará sana y salva con nosotros. Además la conversación que tuviste con mi hermano surtió efecto. —Se paró de puntillas y me besó la mejilla—que tengas buen viaje y recuerda traernos algo.

Desapareció doblando la esquina y escuché la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

Volví a suspirar.

No preocuparme era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Sin duda iban a ser unos días muy largos.

**BPOV**

Sentí algo sedoso acariciando levemente mi nariz, luego mis mejillas y frente para repasar el contorno de mis labios.

Luego un leve roce de labios en los míos y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con unos sonrientes ojos verdes.

—Buenos días—volvió a rozar sus labios con los míos y mi sonrisa se hizo enorme.

Edward estaba sentado en mi cama con una bandeja de desayuno en sus piernas y una rosa roja en su mano.

— ¿Desayuno en cama? ¿A qué debo el honor?—le bromeé agradeciéndole a mi madre por haberme dado estos pijamas de Victoria Secret.

—Emmett…—fue todo lo que dijo, pero como vio mi expresión confusa agregó—la cocina está hecha un desastre y la mesa del comedor… bueno cuando bajes te darás cuenta. Carlisle va a matarnos—sacudió su cabeza—debo quedar bien con mi suegro y mi hermano mayor…

Lo corté dándole un beso.

—Te preocupas demasiado. Carlisle te adora, eres su hijo adoptivo. Te ha conocido por años a mí sólo por una semana. —acaricié su cabello.

—Créeme que eso no le importó mucho a tu papá cuando me dijo que no se me ocurriera dañarte siquiera un cabello—sacudió su cabeza. —Ahora desayuna y cámbiate, te esperaré para salir a pasear antes de que empiece la fiesta.

Me besó una última vez antes de salir de mi habitación.

Me dejé caer sobre mi almohada.

Si hace dos semanas alguien me hubiese dicho que tendría un novio que estuviese para comérselo y que mi padre lo amenazaría, le habría dicho que estaba loco.

Reboté sobre la cama con mis rodillas e hice un estúpido y vergonzoso baile de victoria antes de arreglarme para empezar el día.

Cuando bajé las escaleras la casa bullía con actividad, podía escuchar la atronadora voz de Emmett dando órdenes y a Edward rebatiendo cada una de ellas.

Mi quijada casi se golpea el suelo cuando vi que en comedor había todo tipo de bebidas y lo que parecía todo el equipo de música para convertir el lugar en una discoteca.

—A Carlisle le va a dar un ataque…—dije al aire.

—Puedes apostarlo y seguramente me culpará a mí. —me sobresalté al sentir los brazos de Edward aferrándose a mi cintura y su pecho pegado a mi espalda.

— ¿Por qué habría que hacerlo? Es Emmett el que lo ha planeado todo—murmuré sin apartar la vista de los técnicos que estaban arreglando el equipo de sonido.

—Porque soy tu novio y por ende buscará cualquier cosa para hacerme culpable—rió dándome un beso en el cuello. —Ahora vamos, tienes mucho que conocer, espero hacer que te enamores de Londres de tal manera que querrás llenar la aplicación para Oxford enseguida, de esa manera me podrás hacer compañía durante mi último año de universidad.

Decir que el día fue especial era poco, Edward aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento de un complejo de oficinas en donde me enteré que Carlisle tenía todo un piso y que además era dueño de un bufete de abogados al que Edward aspiraba entrar en cuanto terminara sus estudios.

En cuanto salimos a la calle me arrastró a la parada de buses más cercana y compró boletos para ir a King Cross. Tuvimos suerte y nos pudimos sentar en los primeros puestos de la parte superior de los característicos autobuses rojos de dos pisos de Londres.

Nos reímos y bromeamos mientras me enseñaba todas las atracciones de la ciudad. Después de pasear por los jardines de King Cross, almorzamos en uno de los puestos ambulantes, bueno yo obligué a Edward a que almorzáramos allí mientras él decía que seguramente yo estaba urdiendo un plan maligno para Carlisle tuviese otra cosa más en su contra cuando descubriese que me había intoxicado.

En el puente de Londres entramos al museo para conocer su historia, debía reconocer que la cuidad era fascinante y su arquitectura también, aunque lo que en realidad me atraía más era la suave cadencia de la voz de Edward, debía reconocer que su acento británico era de lo más atrayente.

No podía evitar fijarme en cómo sus labios se movían formando las letras y como estas se unían en la intrincada melodía que componía su voz.

El día se fue pasando de manera tranquila, nunca antes había disfrutado tanto de la compañía de alguien y los besos que nos dábamos aquí y allá aportaban también un incentivo para que deseara no regresar a casa.

Otra cosa que me tenía fascinada era que Edward se estaba abriendo a mí, dejándome conocer pequeñas cosas de su pasado, un pasado que por lo visto lo había marcado de manera significativa.

No quería presionarlo, prefería que me fuese contando lo que quisiera a su ritmo y a su propio tiempo.

— ¿Tenemos que entrar?—le dije frustrada mientras Edward ponchaba el código de entrada en la puerta.

—Lamentablemente, tenemos que hacerlo. No podemos dejar a Emmett solo, Alice no logrará controlarlo y no quiero saber lo que le pueda hacer a la casa. Pero la oferta es muy tentadora, que no daría por tenerte para mí solo, unos momentos más.

Se inclinó y me besó dulcemente los labios, no pude evitar suspirar en cuanto su lengua recorrió la mía. No tenía experiencia en besos previos, pero podía decir con toda certeza que Edward Cullen tenía que ser uno de los mejores besadores del mundo.

Mi estómago se sentía totalmente lleno de mariposas y la sangre bombeaba con fuerza mis odios, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas justo bajo sus dedos que acariciaban mi rostro como si fuese algo precioso.

—Nunca pensé que te prestaras para ser otro de los juguetitos de Cullen, supongo que las apariencias engañan—la familiarmente ronca voz estaba llena de rabia.

Pude sentir mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, el tono que usó Jacob me hirió, pareciera como si me hubiese descubierto ahogando gatitos o pateando cachorritos.

—No te atrevas a hablarle de esa manera—sujeté del brazo a Edward quien estaba a punto de salir del auto.

— ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿No fue lo que le dijiste a Leah?—los puños de Edward se cerraron con fuerza sobre el volante, haciendo que la piel quedase casi blanca.

—Como si no hubieras hecho lo mismo con Irina—le espetó enojado y luego me miró como si por un segundo se hubiese olvidado que yo estaba a su lado.

—Pero Leah es mi hermana—dijo Jacob con los dientes apretados.

—Irina mi prima—la voz de Edward fue baja y afilada como el filo de un bisturí.

—Sin embargo eso no impidió que quisieras que formara parte de tu harén…a la prima se le estima y si está buena se le arrima… ¿no es así como dice el dicho?—un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Edward y supuse que lo que fuese que pasó entre esos dos sería preferible no saberlo.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices Black…

— ¿Tienes miedo que Bella se entere la clase de hombre qué eres? Supongo que como apareció la heredera legítima quieres asegurarte que la herencia no se te escape de las manos. —Edward le iba a responder pero yo lo corté.

—Eso está fuera de lugar, nunca pensé que tuvieses tanto rencor por dentro, no sé lo que pasó entre tu hermana y Edward o lo que pasó entre esa chica y tú, y no quiero saberlo, pero se me hace tan mezquino hablar de esas cosas de esta manera. Por lo visto he sido yo quien se equivocó contigo. —le pedí a Edward que avanzara por el camino hacia la casa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, yo no quería entrar en detalles sobre sus relaciones pasadas. Quería confiar y creer en él. No pensaba dejar que las palabras de Jacob hicieran mella en mí.

La casa parecía estar lista para la "reunión." Iba a salir del auto cuando Edward me sujetó.

—Te contaré todo… hoy no pero te lo contaré, por favor no te crees falsas ideas sobre mi pasado. Tengo la herencia que me dejaron mis padres, no necesito la del tuyo—su voz era suplicante. Me giré y le di un casto beso en los labios.

—No tienes que preocuparte Edward, como te dije antes. Conoceré tu pasado cuando te sientas preparado para compartirlo, no antes. Ahora vamos antes que Emmett destruya la casa—me reí y él me regaló una sonrisa dudosa.

Cuando llegamos a la casa me paré en seco. Me volteé a mirar a Edward sin lograr entender.

—Ya se estaban demorando y no podíamos empezar sin ustedes. —Dijo Emmett algo exasperado.

— ¿Dónde están todos los invitados?—pregunté conociendo la respuesta.

— ¿Qué invitados? Si sólo somos nosotros seis. —me miró incrédulo—Carlisle me mataría si dejara entrar a alguien más a la casa—me dijo como si yo fuese una retrasada mental.-¿Recuerdas que somos una familia de abolengo y sangre azul? Así que como no podemos perder el control en público, cuando tu padre sale…así que ahora que eres una Cullen…

Empecé a reírme, de todas las cosas que pensé nunca imaginé esto.

Definitivamente, ser una Cullen tenía un precio.


End file.
